Draco Malfoy Must Die
by dcon8
Summary: One Guy. Five Girlfriends. Don't get mad. Get Even. DMHG [LAST CHAPTER UP! Finally COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based on the movie John Tucker Must Die, with names changed and the story changed a bit. Harry Potter is not mine, nor the movie. Only some of the made up characters belong to me. HBP never happened.

Draco Malfoy was a God to them. The girls, I mean. I never really understood how they could all fall for him, he was… disgusting, cruel, on the inside, but on the outside, he was like any stereotypical popular guy. It's not like I would care, he lives to torture me. Me, Hermione Granger.

When we first met, he was just a small boy. He already hated me, for being muggleborn, a mudblood, and even more for being one of the best friends of The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But his hatred for me grew over the years, when Draco grew from a boy to a man, and by this time, he despised me with all his heart for being smarter than him even though I apparently had dirty blood.

I guess the story starts at the beginning of our seventh year. The year when I had supposedly "changed", developed I guess, which I was kind of worried about, until Harry and Ron told me it was for the better. Not much had changed on the inside though, still the bookworm as always!

The year started off with boarding the train. I was dressed as normal, a huge sweater, long pants, not what you would call "fashionable" in these days. I walked onto the train with Ginny, Ron and Harry, with all guys around staring at Ginny, but looking through me as though I was invisible.

I was used to it though. It's not like they ever looked at me during the previous years at Hogwarts anyway. I always thought I wasn't very pretty, and many comments from Malfoy pretty much just summed it up. So this year wasn't any different from any others.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I passed by the carriage where the popular Gryffindor girls were sitting in. Since last year, around about. Lavender and Parvati. I never really talked to them, ever since Lavender and Ron went out. But that was before she became popular within the school. Now, she barely even took a glance at Ron.

We walked past another carriage. The Ravenclaw girls. Luna Lovegood, not so popular, but more than me… Cho Chang. She was gorgeous. Not in a girl on girl way, but she really was. All the guys looked at her as though she was a Veela, which made me just about vomit every time I saw their faces. She was another of the popular girls at school, I never really talked to her as well, not that she would, anyway.

The last two carriages were filling up, but I saw Pansy Parkinson, and Padma Patil looking for their friends. Two girls from separate groups, but they were still popular nonetheless. Four different houses, four different groups, four separate people. They were all the girls people looked up to in Hogwarts.

We walked over to a different part of the train, which was kind of empty, so we piled into one. Harry and Ron immediately started chatting about Quidditch, while Ginny looked around the carriage, since we didn't have anything to talk about.

"You guys, I'm head girl, so I'll have to move over to the Head's Carriage later on, alright?" I told them. The boys nodded, they already knew about the news, but Ginny's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? That's unbelievable, but believable at the same time…" she said to me. She went yapping on about whether I got my own room, my own bathroom, while I was just thinking about who was going to be the Head Boy.

All I hoped for was that it was a responsible boy who took this seriously, and also that it was someone who I could get along with. Hopefully someone from Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall's head popped into the doorway.

"Miss Granger? Could you please follow me to the Head's Compartment?" she asked. I nodded, gathered up my things, as she led me to a huge compartment with HEAD'S ONLY written in bold across the middle of the sliding door. She left, promising to come back a bit later after I had settled in.

I walked inside, expecting to see a smart, well dressed boy inside, but all I saw was Draco Malfoy sprawled across one seat. His top button was undone, his pants were crinkled, and his hair was flung over his eyes. He looked up at me, and glared at me, as though he was saying 'What are you looking at?' I frowned, and looked away, sitting down at the opposite seat.

I suppose I was too much in shock to say anything about it. How could he have become the Head Boy? It didn't really make any sense to me. I just stared at him again. After a few moments, he noticed me looking at him.

"Why don't you just take a picture, mudblood?" he snapped at me. I glared at him, and looked away. I was so not in the mood for this. I just wanted to relax, I even had a book in mind that I would have wanted to talk about if he was a Ravenclaw. But, he wasn't, and something, just something, told me that Draco Malfoy wouldn't be interested in the book "Undead and Unwed". Note the sarcasm…

I opened up my book, "Undead and Unwed", and started reading. Just as I was getting into it, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walked in through the doorway. I sighed, marking my page, and closing the book.

"Now, as you two are the Heads, you will be allowed to take points off houses, give detentions, as long as you don't abuse this privilege." Professor McGonagall stated.

Professor Snape nodded along with what she said. That was all they both had to say, even though Snape didn't say anything, and they both walked out.

"Granger, let me lay down some ground rules," Malfoy drawled. I looked up in surprise.

"Ground rules about what?" I asked him. He squinted at me, as though trying to figure out if I were joking or not.

"Living together, you fool," he replied, frustrated. I nodded slowly, not quite understanding, but trying to pretend to, he looked kinda scary when he was frustrated.

"Don't go in my room, that's obvious, otherwise I will hex the living daylights out of you," he said. I looked at him blankly. That was nice of him.

"I get the bathroom first thing in the morning," he also said. I sighed. Typical. I just knew that he would want to have the bathroom. After all, he IS the popular guy in the school, so he needs to keep up "appearances".

"Fine," I replied. I didn't bother laying down any of my OWN ground rules; he probably wouldn't listen to me anyway. Who cares. It's not like he can do anything to me, it's Hogwarts, after all.

We were silent for the rest of the trip, although I think it was because he fell asleep. I wasn't watching him or anything, just a thought. If he were awake, he would probably be planning ways to make my life a LIVING hell.

Malfoy and I were led to the Head's Common Room as soon as the Grand Feast was over. I'd rather not talk about it, boring as usual, although I had to pretend that I enjoyed it, sitting up with my back straight, looking as though the Sorting Hat song was the best thing I'd ever heard. I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron think I'm mental now.

Enough about that. We reached there, and gave the portrait a password, MANGO. I didn't think of it, I'm not that random. I stepped inside after Malfoy, and gasped. It was HUGE.

Even Malfoy was entranced by it. At least that's what I thought. Apparently he was looking at it in disgust.

"WHAT is this? My bedroom is the size of this!" he yelled. He looked at me.

"I bet your house is smaller than this living room," he drawled at me. I glared at him.

"That's not fair! You shouldn't just assume things like that! Just because you're rich doesn't mean I'm poor!" I yelled back.

"I'm not saying that just because I'm rich. I'm saying it because I'm a pureblood and you're a mudblood," he said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I yelled. He smirked, and glided to his room. I growled in anger, and stormed off to my room.

It was going to be HELL living with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in my huge room. I didn't want to admit it last night to Malfoy, but my room was much smaller than this. It was great having lots of room, it was so spacious.

I heard the sound of the shower from the bathroom, which told me that Malfoy was in there. I didn't know he woke up so early. I sighed, and walked back into my room so I could wait till he was finished.

After about 10 minutes, Malfoy finally walked out of the bathroom. I rushed out of my bedroom and dashed through the bathroom door, and started showering. Malfoy was not going to make me late for… breakfast. I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I were late.

So for the first time in my life, I took my time. It was relaxing, not as stressful as normally. I finally got out of the shower, and walked out with only a towel around my body. I was drying my hair with another towel, not really used to living with any guys, just girls, so when I strode out without any clothes on, Malfoy was sitting on the couch with Blaise Zabini.

"Granger, put some clothes on you idiot!" snapped Malfoy. Boy, he sure snapped heaps. I don't think I've ever heard him speak nicely to anyone. Not even his friends. Yeesh.

I looked down, noticed I only had on a towel as clothes, and then I screamed. Both Zabini and Malfoy covered their ears, and I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato as I ran to my room and slammed the door.

From inside my room, I could hear Zabini and Malfoy laughing at me in the lounge room. My face was flaming. Damn, I'm such an idiot…

I changed, and packed my books ready to go. I was wearing what I normally wore, my sweatshirt and long pants, and my two-sizes-too-big Gryffindor robes that I would never grow into.

I walked downstairs, where Malfoy and Zabini were climbing out of the portrait door. I headed there too, when Malfoy stopped me.

"Granger, wait here for a second." I listened, of course, since I do listen to ANYBODY. He walked off, leaving me wondering what he was going to say. He walked with Zabini about 10 metres, and then yelled back at me, "You can go now!"

"What did you want?" I asked him. He turned around, still walking.

"I just didn't want people to see me walking with a mudblood!" he yelled. I heard Zabini laughing, and I yelled.

"Shut up Zabini!" and he did, though he turned and glared at me first. As they walked 15 metres ahead of me, I could see girls coming from all directions towards Malfoy, and I rolled my eyes.

I reached the Great Hall, which was difficult, considering the crowd of fans that had gathered near Malfoy along the way. I pushed through, and found Ron, Harry and Ginny in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Today was a Saturday, which meant there were no classes, to my disappointment. But it was okay, I had something to keep me occupied, my new job at this restaurant that had just opened up in Hogsmeade, 'Wicked'. It was kind of muggle-like, but all the better for me!

Breakfast went quickly, with this lecture from Ron and Harry about if Malfoy ever hurt me, he would die, and all this funny crap. I had received this talk many times before, every time I had to go with Malfoy for a project or anything like that. I was used to it, really, so I wasn't listening.

I finished breakfast, and spent half the day playing in the new fun Quidditch Club for girls, since most of the girls at Hogwarts hadn't gotten into the Interhouse teams. Sure, I was scared of heights, but Ginny thought that she would bring me along to get rid of my fear, even though she was already in the Quidditch team.

There was also a new Quidditch cheer squad, which had a mixture of different girls from different houses. This was for the new Interschool team, which consisted of Harry, Malfoy, Ginny, Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Goyle, and Crabbe. I seriously, didn't know how so many Slytherins got into the team, and Ginny was the only girl in there, but I guess because Goyle and Crabbe were just so big, they could be awesome beaters.

In the afternoon, I headed over to my job. It was extremely boring, until the night shift. It was definitely the most interesting day since I started working here, besides, it took forever to get here when I was back at home, and it was so much more convenient to get here from Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy walked through the door, with Cho Chang clinging onto his arm. She looked ecstatic, not believing that she was going out with Malfoy, probably.

My boss walked up to me, and pointed at the two.

"I need you to look after that couple, we're really busy tonight," she said. I was about to protest, but I didn't want to get fired, so I kept quiet.

I walked up to them, and led them to a table. I tried to pretend that I didn't know them, and it seemed like that was what Malfoy was doing too. He just kept his eyes on Cho, and I just stood there waiting to order.

"May I get you anything?" I asked them. Cho looked like she was about to say something, when Malfoy interrupted.

"My girlfriend will get a steamed red emperor with white sauce, and I'll get the same," he said politely. I was surprised. Who thought that Malfoy could be polite to ANYONE? I took it down, and looked at Cho. She was looking dreamily at Malfoy.

"I love it when you do that," she said to him. He smirked, and brought her face closer to his and they engaged in a lip lock. I frowned, and moved to the kitchen to place the order.

I was really surprised, actually. I thought he was just a player, not settling down with anybody. I guess I was wrong. They were a pretty good couple, anyway. They were both at the same social status in school, and they just seemed right for each other.

An hour later, Malfoy and Cho left, and I went to serve other people. About 10 minutes later, Malfoy walked in again. This time though, he was with Lavender Brown from Gryffindor. I couldn't take my eyes off them. What was Malfoy doing?

Not like I would care. So he has two girlfriends. So what? I walked over to serve them, boss's orders, and Malfoy glared at me for a second before pulling out Lavender's chair for her. Lavender looked at me, as though she recognised me. Well, she should, we used to live in the same GODDAMN BUILDING!

"Ohhh, you're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" she asked me.

I nodded, and replied, "Yeah, you should remember me, I'm best friends with Ron Weasley, you know, the guy you used to date?"

She looked shocked at this. She looked furious actually, but she wasn't doing very well in hiding it.

"Haha, I'm not used to people bring it up," she said fiercely. Malfoy looked as though he was about to crack up laughing. Obviously he didn't know about it.

Malfoy just looked at me. "Just bring over some lobster," he said. I nodded, and left the table to place their order.

After about half an hour they had left. I sighed, and went to the cashier to wait for the next people to come. Nobody was coming in now; it was getting late, so I sat down and looked around the restaurant. The business was good, well at least for now.

Around about 15 minutes later, I saw Malfoy again. What was wrong with him? This time he was with Pansy Parkinson. I stared at him, and he glared back. He was rude…

I had to serve them again. Just my luck. I walked up to the table, and chose not to say anything to Malfoy. Pansy looked at me as though I was a piece of trash, and ignored me. I walked away, and came back after 5 minutes.

Pansy and Malfoy were just sitting there pashing non-stop.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. They didn't seem to hear me, and just kept on kissing. I tried again.

"Can I get you anything?" No response. I sighed, and left. Turns out they barely did any eating, just fed each other dessert and flirted with each other. God…

They left, and I was just about to finish my shift when he walked in again. Okay, this is just unacceptable now. This time he was with Padma Patil from Hufflepuff. I knew her sister from Gryffindor, but I don't think she knew who I was.

I walked up to their table. "Player!" I coughed under my breath. Malfoy glared at me for the umpteenth time for that night, and I looked at Padma.

"What would you like to order?" I asked. She ordered, then Malfoy did. I went to place their orders for the fourth time that night, and hoped they wouldn't be anymore times.

They ate, and left. I was so bored by that time; my shift was meant to end about an hour ago. I was tired, and angry, I'm not sure why, but I was.

I began walking back to Hogwarts and I saw Malfoy and Padma walking ahead of me. I tried to listen in to their conversation, see what he acted like on a date. Not for any reason, just for future reference? I really don't know…

"I really like you, and I don't want to lose you to anyone else," I heard Padma say. Obviously, I mean, he's Draco Malfoy! Not that I like him or anything, but he's like the most WANTED guy in Hogwarts!

"Awww, you know that you're the only one for me," he replied, embracing her. I had to suppress a laugh. What an idiot, Padma I mean, for believing him!

I let out a giggle, and Malfoy spun around. When he saw it was me, his face turned into one of rage.

"May we help you, mudblood?" He tried to say politely. It came out kind of constipated sounding, which made me laugh even more.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. Padma looked kind of scared, and she just tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on, let's just go," she said. She glared at me, huffed, and strode away with Malfoy.

I reached Hogwarts, and went into the Head's Dorm. Malfoy was already inside, sitting there on the couch looking at the fire. When he saw me come in through the door, he got up and walked up to me.

Boy, did he look angry. Okay, so he doesn't look that angry. He actually looks kind of pathetic. Okay, now that he's walking closer, let's make that angry.

"If you tell them, I'll kill you," he said. Wow, not what I was expecting.

A/N: ok… should draco and Hermione end up together, or not? Just wondering… coz in the movie she doesn't end up with him and I don't know if she should or not… review anyway


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Ercassiel for pointing out a mistake I made, just that Padma Patil is not in Hufflepuff, she is in Ravenclaw, but it's ok because it doesn't matter later on in the story. Also that Cho Chang is one year older than all of them, but who cares! Haha sorry about it anyway D THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS oh and just so you all know, I'm putting off my other story Thanks to Voldemort for awhile, because to be honest, I don't really like it and I'm going through writer's block.

Last time: Hermione has just seen Draco with all four of his girlfriends separately, and he gets scared that she will tell them, so he threatens to kill her if she tells any of them. We also found out about the new Girl's fun Quidditch club, and the Interschool Quidditch Tournament, which has a Quidditch Cheer Squad.

"Fine, it's not like they would believe me or anything, I've never talked to any of them anyway," I said.

Malfoy frowned, but then nodded. Without saying anything else, he walked upstairs to his room, and probably went to sleep.

The next morning, I went straight to breakfast without showering. I met Harry, Ron and Ginny there, and filled them in on the news about Malfoy last night. They looked at me wide eyed, and Ron and Harry burst out laughing as I finished.

"Only someone like Malfoy would do that!" yelled Harry. I shushed him immediately, as Malfoy looked over at the sound of his name. He glared at me, and I looked away.

"Only Malfoy would do what?" Lavender asked us from the end of the table. Harry was about to tell Lavender that he was cheating on her, when I interrupted.

"Only Malfoy would piss all over Hagrid's pumpkin patch," I said as Lavender's eyes opened up wide.

"He did that?" she asked. I nodded, and she went and whispered it to Parvati. I rolled my eyes and went back to talking to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"You can't tell those four!" I whispered loudly. They all sighed and nodded, and the three began talking about Quidditch.

Soon, breakfast was over, and since it was a Sunday, there were no classes again. At least there was another Quidditch Club game for girls, although it was in the afternoon. As I walked through the hallways, I could already hear girls whispering about how Malfoy had pissed all over Hagrid's pumpkin patch and I thought to myself, 'Man, does gossip travel fast.'

I walked down to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Harry, and saw him standing there in his pumpkin patch. We walked over to him and stood there.

"Is it okay Hagrid?" Ron asked. I'm pretty sure Ron knew I was joking when I said it, trying to cover up the truth, but he still asked anyway.

"Yeah, I think it will be. You know, when I woke up this morning, I smelt something funny, and I just KNEW that Malfoy boy was up to something!" he fumed. Harry, Ron and I looked at each other, and smiled. Hagrid really was funny.

We spent some time with Hagrid and then went off to do our own things. I think Harry and Ron went over to the Gryffindor common room to play Chess or something.

So I went back to the Head's Common Room, and I saw Professor Snape standing there inside giving Malfoy a lecture of some sort. Snape looked kind of disappointed, or something like that, and Malfoy's face was taut. He saw me walk in the door, and looked away. Wow, I was kind of expecting him to glare at me.

I went to my own room, and started preparing for Quidditch, when Malfoy walked in through my door. He stood there, looking quite calm, but I didn't know what to think.

"So, I heard you were talking to your Golden Trio plus one this morning," he said calmly. I was quite scared, to be honest. Why was he being so polite to me? So all I did was nod, and he continued.

"Did you tell them?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I thought I told you not to!" he yelled. I was taken aback. He seemed so calm, and then so angry.

"You told me not to tell the four! Not my friends!" I shot back. He shook his head and frowned.

"And also, I heard that you apparently told everyone that I pissed all over Hagrid's pumpkin patch?" he said a bit too nonchalantly. I nodded again, trying to hide a smile.

"It's not funny, mudblood. I had one girl come up to me this morning and ask me if I did it, and I didn't even know what the FUCK she was talking about, until Snape came up to me and started lecturing me about how to control myself?" he yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh. He just looked so funny, his face was all red, and his vein was sticking out of his forehead, and I just couldn't help myself!

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL SEE!" he screamed, as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

I stopped laughing at once. I had never seen him so angry before. But, I didn't care, because I had to go to Quidditch. I changed into my Quidditch robes, and went down to the Gryffindor common room to meet Ginny so that we could walk down together.

I arrived there, and Ginny and I walked down together. Most of the girls that were on the Quidditch girl's team were on the Interschool Cheer Squad, except for me and Ginny, of course, so they were practicing for the moment.

Ginny and I sat down on the benches and waited for them to finish, then we got on our brooms, well Ginny got on hers and I borrowed one from the shed.

I saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil on their brooms next to each other talking, and I moved closer to see what they were talking about.

Close by, I saw Pansy and her group, Cho and her group, and Padma and her group. It was surprising, none of them ever talked to each other, and all four of them were equally popular within the school.

I listened in to Lavender and Parvati's conversation, and heard Parvati exclaim to Lavender,

"OH MY GOSH… You won't believe this. My sister, you know, Padma, is going out with… DRACO MALFOY!"

Lavender's face changed from excitement to confusion. She laughed nervously.

"No, you've got it wrong, I'M going out with Draco Malfoy," she replied. Parvati laughed loudly, and said back to her,

"No, my sister is going out with him. I'm CERTAIN that's what she said. Why would I lie?"

Lavender was fuming as she flew over to Padma and her group. Padma looked at her in disgust.

"May I help you?" she asked rudely, yet politely.

"Why lie?" Lavender said to her. Padma stared at her.

"What?" Padma asked Lavender. Lavender glared at her in anger.

"I mean, why lie about going out with Draco Malfoy when that can't be true? Because girl, I'M going out with Draco Malfoy," she said. Unfortunately, Cho Chang was flying by right at that moment, and I saw her swerve her broom back to the direction that they were talking in.

"Excuse me?" Cho asked Lavender and Padma.

"What?" Lavender and Padma said in unison.

"I'm sorry, but you guys must be mistaken, because I am going out with Draco Malfoy." Cho said snootily. I couldn't believe my eyes. Pansy Parkinson had just walked by with her friends, and since they were flying so low, she heard everything they had said.

"Nuh uh," Pansy said, pulling the three to the floor with her, making them squeal.

"I am going out with Draco Malfoy," Pansy said. The three girls stared at her, and pretty soon, they were all screaming at each other that they were dating him.

Ginny and I just stood there watching the four yell and scream at each other. Luckily, the coach, Professor Natsu had just walked into the paddock. I sighed with relief, maybe she could stop the four from fighting.

She blew the whistle around her neck, and the four stopped yelling for a moment to look over.

"What's going on?" she asked them. They all started talking at once, and she yelled for them to stop.

Padma was standing there with her arms crossed. "Well, I mean, Draco even told me himself that I was the only one for him," she said.

"Well, he said the same to me, too," Pansy replied, and the other two nodded in agreement.

They started arguing again, not caring about the whistles and yells from the Professor, and soon they were biting, scratching, hitting any part of body they could find, even if it was mine.

Just because I was standing so close to them, they grabbed me into the fight. I don't even know how it happened, it just did. They were throwing bludgers around, even throwing quaffles around, and they just all hit me.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. I was furious. My lip was split, my hair was a mess, not like it wasn't in the first place, but anyway…

They all looked at me.

"This guy is cheating on all of you, and instead of taking your anger out on him; you're doing it on each other?" I cried.

They looked at each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you? Are you stupid? Or maybe just too obsessed with Draco Malfoy?" I yelled.

Professor Natsu looked at me in shock.

"Language! Detention, you, you, you, you and YOU!" she yelled, pointing at Pansy, Cho, Padma, Lavender and I.

"This session is over!" she cried as she walked away. The five of us stared at each other, then turned away and walked our separate directions.

Ginny was looking at me with her eyes wide.

"What just happened over there?" she asked me. I shook my head, not in the mood for explaining, and walked back to the Head's Common Room.

Malfoy was sitting right there on the couch. Must he always be here when I arrive home? He looked up at me.

"What's wrong Granger? Finally realised that you're a worthless piece of junk?" he asked.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for this," I replied tiredly. He laughed, and walked out of the door that I had just come in.

"Later, mudblood," he yelled through the doorway.

I went to sleep feeling lethargic and sick, and fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up in darkness realising that it wasn't morning, but there was a dark shadow above me.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," it was repeating. I swatted it, and told it to piss off.

I heard laughing, and I knew it was Malfoy.

"Malfoy, PISS OFF!" I yelled. And he did. Okay, so that wasn't entirely relevant to the story, but I felt like including it.

On with my story. In the morning I woke up, and it was a school day. I went to all my classes as usual, nothing exciting happened, and I went to my detention with Professor Natsu.

I walked in there and sat down, and noticed Blaise Zabini sitting in the corner. He was listening to music of some sort, and seemed to be singing along with it, getting louder and louder.

I kept staring at him, and he eventually noticed me sitting there looking at him, just as he had begun playing air guitar.

He looked extremely embarassed, and he pulled off his earphones and blushed red.

"What you listening to?" I asked him. He seemed REALLY embarassed as he said this.

"Muggle music, NEAVE, it's a band." he said.

"Oh yeah, I know them, I'm muggleborn, remember?" I replied. His face lit up.

"Oh yeah! I love muggle things, but my dad doesn't really care for Muggle stuff. He's a Death Eater." He said.

I nodded understandingly, although I wouldn't expect him to know that I understood.

I was about to say something, when Pansy Parkinson walked through the door. Blaise ran out of the room, he looked kind of scared of her.

A few minutes later, Padma came in, then Lavender. We all sat in different places, and kept quiet.

Suddenly Cho broke the silence. "Well, just so you all know, I asked Draco if he were cheating on me with any of you, and he said that he thought that I was much prettier than all of you, and that he would never date any of you, and that he is –"

"Disappointed that you would even –"

"- Think that he would –"

"- Do something like that…" Each of them finished part of the sentence.

"Did he also say to you guys that he would love us until the day that Hermione Granger becomes gorgeous?" Pansy asked. I gasped at this, harsh, but kind of true.

They all nodded.

"What a player!" Padma cried.

They all sat there fuming for awhile, before I spoke up.

"You know, you shouldn't get mad. You should get even, you know like you should –" Before I could tell them any ideas, Professor Natsu walked in.

"No speaking, girls," she said sharply, and I shut up. I tried whispering, but Professor had amazing hearing and moved me to the other side of the room.

When detention was over, I was too tired to even tell them any of my ideas. I got back to the Head's Dorm, and was surprised to see that for once, Malfoy wasn't in there already. He must be at a party or something.

I was preparing to go to sleep, when there was a yell at the door.

"But it's VERY important!" I heard a girl's voice squeal. I opened the portrait, to see Pansy Parkinson red in the face from yelling at the portrait to the Head's Common Room.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I need your help," she said to me.

"For what?" I said confused.

"Obviously to get revenge on Draco Malfoy," she replied. I made an 'Aaaah' noise to show that I understood, and she came inside.

"So, I think that you should –" there was a knock at the door. "Hang on a sec," I told Pansy.

I went and opened the door, and standing there was Padma Patil. Apparently she came to ask for my help for revenge as well.

Before I could start to explain my ideas to them, there were two more knocks at the portrait which turned out to be Lavender and Cho.

So finally sitting there in the living room were Draco Malfoy's four girlfriends.

"So, what are going to do about this?" Cho asked.

A/N: DO YOU LIKE IT? Review please! Thanks a bunch! Love y'all who review, and everyone else too! HAHAH I'm feeling euphoric at the moment LOL since I love you so much, here's a jaffa, because they taste awesome D

OH and I've made my decision about the ending of the story, and you'll just have to find out and see!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks everybody who reviewed last chapter, and the previous ones, and also, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IN 8 dAYS! Im really excited lol

Last chapter: all four of draco malfoy's girlfriends found out he was cheating on all of them, and they all go to Hermione for help on getting revenge on him.

So we spent almost half the night talking about ways we were going to get revenge on Malfoy. Most of it went like this:

"_Okay, so you guys have to all keep going out with Malfoy, and pretend that nothing is going on, otherwise he'll know that you know," I said to all of them. They nodded._

"_So what are we going to do?" Cho asked._

At this point, we spent 4 hours talking about what we could do, and Malfoy didn't even come back, and I didn't even want to think where he was.

"_Oh MY GOSH I have the best idea!" Pansy exclaimed. We all quietened, and leaned in closer._

"_You know how my dad owns that photography company?" she asked. Padma looked confused._

"_I thought your dad was a Death Eater," she said. Pansy sighed._

"_Yes, but he does this in his spare time, you know, to cover it up! It's not like he's going to flaunt the fact that he's a Death Eater, you idiot," Pansy said to Padma. Padma smiled sheepishly, and shrugged._

"_Well anyway, here's my plan," she said, and we all leaned in closer so she could whisper it to us._

That morning, when everybody had gone, I thought over the plan. It was quite smart really, and I couldn't wait until Malfoy was humiliated in front of everyone.

Here was our plan. Okay, so Pansy was going to take the Polyjuice Potion into someone that Malfoy didn't know, someone gorgeous, beautiful, perfect model material.

But who was there that he didn't know? He had most likely laid everyone in the Wizarding World! Fine, probably not, but still.

So I came up with the idea of my friend Rachel. She was beautiful. Really. She was a model in the muggle world, she wasn't a wizard, and she was the only one who stayed in touch with me after I told them all I was a witch.

I showed the four a picture of her, and they all looked at me and smirked. She would have no problem attracting Malfoy, even most males in the school! So I sent her a letter by owl, I taught her how to do it, it was heaps faster she agreed, and asked her to give us a lock of her hair.

After that, we would get Pansy to seduce Malfoy in Rachel's body, and then take pictures of them having sex. So it was a slutty idea. WHO CARES! When you hear the rest of it, you'll thank us for being such geniuses.

So I waited for Rachel's response, and when it came, I opened the envelope, only for a lock of dark brown hair to drop out. I grabbed it, and placed it in a jar and owled Pansy, Padma, Lavender and Cho and asked them to meet me at the Head's Common Room.

A few minutes later, they were all here. I gave Lavender the lock of hair, and she looked at it, not knowing what to do.

"Now, if we want to get him before graduation, we have to start the Polyjuice potion now. It takes one month to brew, and we need a good head start." I said. Pansy smirked and pulled a vial out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"I think you're forgetting that most people in Slytherin are favoured by Snape," she replied. I cheered in my head, and was thankful that someone here was in Slytherin so that we would have access to all the potion ingredients and some potions.

"Shall we do it now?" I asked. Pansy nodded.

"We have to be quick, because this only lasts for 3 hours," she said. I nodded this time, and Lavender added the hair to the Polyjuice potion.

Pansy sculled the potion down, and gagged.

"It tastes like SHIT!" she yelled. Slowly, I have to admit, her features became sharper, and she began to look prettier and prettier.

"Wow, you look HOT!" Cho said. Pansy slapped her arm playfully, and looked in a mirror.

"Oh my gosh I really do!" she exclaimed. "Not that I wasn't already," she added after.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, he should be at Quidditch Practice now," I said. We piled out of the room, and followed Pansy to the Quidditch Pitch.

Malfoy was just finishing. Padma, Lavender, Cho and I sat in the stands and watched.

Soon, we heard wolf whistles coming from all directions towards Pansy. It looked like she was enjoying herself. She was squealing and laughing and pointing, everything, seems like she wasn't used to getting all the attention. I laughed to myself as I thought of what the actual Rachel would do, just smile, and wave politely.

Malfoy stood there, and suddenly clutched his hands over his face and started yelling. All the guys stared at him, and Pansy, doing what any girlfriend would do, ran over to him and started fussing over him.

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked him. He pulled his hands away from his face, and looked at her.

"I think something's wrong with my eyes," he said sadly.

Pansy gasped, and burst into tears.

"You poor baby! What's wrong with them!" she cried.

"I just can't seem to take them off you!" he said back. She stopped crying at once, and looked at him.

"Seriously?" she asked. He nodded.

"How about a date tonight?" he asked.

"Sure!" she cried, and she turned to us and gave us a thumbs up when he wasn't looking. The rest of us four laughed and looked at each other, smiling. The plan was working!

I'm going to spare you the details. Well, I would tell you if I wanted to, but it's kind of awkward explaining what Pansy did with Malfoy.

The next day, Pansy brought us the photos to show us. Some of them were just of Malfoy posing, they looked pretty good, but it was probably only the professional way the photos were taken.

At the back of the pile, was a picture that SCARRED ME FOR LIFE! Pansy was sitting there with her legs wide open, and Malfoy was entering her in the moving animation picture. AND all of this was in Rachel's body! Yeesh I'm never going to look at her in the same way again… Her face was in a grimace, as though she was disgusted by the sex.

By that afternoon, we had finished our project. Well, not really project, just our revenge plan.

When everyone was safe in their beds at night, all five of us crept out and scattered the pieces of paper all over.

The next morning, Malfoy and I both walked out of the Head's Common Room at the same time.

Don't ask me, he just walked with me. He didn't even make a comment, didn't call me mudblood, and DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOOD MORNING! I don't care though. Perhaps he was just in a good mood from his night with Pansy slash Rachel.

I was upset. I hadn't been studying lately, too busy getting revenge on Draco Malfoy, and I hadn't had ANY time to go to the library! But, I hoped that this was all worth it in the end.

We walked through the busy hallways, and a group of girls ran up to Malfoy.

"Oh My God DRACO! You look so hot in those modelling pictures!" they all screamed at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked them. The pack of girls thrust the wad of fliers in his face.

They said:

**Hottest, most Wanted Guy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Who is he? **

**Draco Malfoy, future model for the cover of Vogue Magazine**

And underneath that was that picture that I thought was really good. He didn't look hot in it. Okay, so he did. Not like I like him or anything!

"What's Vogue?" he asked. Trust him not to know what this Muggle Magazine was.

"It's a muggle magazine," I told him. Just as I said this, was the moment he realised he was hanging out with me.

"I didn't ask you, mudblood," he snapped. Fine, back to the snapping again. He turned back to the poster, and at that moment, I activated the spell. The poster morphed pictures into the one of Malfoy having sex with Pansy, and her face in a disgusted one.

"EW!" the girls screamed.

The poster now read:

**But, even HIV/AIDS can stop the Hottest, most Wanted Guy from becoming even close to being as hot as Napoleon Dynamite.**

**In case you were wondering, HE'S NOT SO HOT ANYMORE!**

**PROTECT YOURSELF FROM HIV/AIDS!**

Malfoy looked shocked. He had no idea how it got there. He yelled, and dropped the poster.

"You did this, didn't you?" he asked me, his face twisted with rage.

I shook my head.

"Just in case you wanted to know, Malfoy, I have better things to do than watch you have sex and take pictures of you…" I said. He roared, and stormed through the crowd as everyone pointed and laughed.

"EW Don't go near him he has AIDS!" they yelled.

He ran through the corridor and back into the Head's Common Room, and stayed there for the rest of the day.

I met up with Malfoy's four girlfriends, and we laughed our heads off at everyone's reactions.

That night, we were at dinner, and Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table and he had covered his face with a balaclava. Obviously he was embarassed so bad he couldn't even bear to be seen in public.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Students of Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce an excellent role model in this hall," he boomed.

Everyone around whispered, and I could distinctly hear the words "Harry Potter," all over the hall.

"Could Draco Malfoy please come to the front?" he said loudly. Malfoy pulled off the balaclava, and slowly stood up and walked to the front. He looked confused, as did many of the students in the hall, especially the five of us girls.

"Mr Malfoy over here did an exceptionally good deed. To warn teens such as himself of the dangers of unsafe sex, he has put himself in a most embarrassing situation and modelled for a campaign to do so," Dumbledore said. Malfoy looked shocked at what he had done, and looked at Dumbledore, who nodded at him and smiled.

Malfoy walked up to the stand.

"Ummm, I uh, I did it because I want all of you to have safe sex?" he said uncomfortably.

There was an awkward amount of clapping from the hall, then everything went back to silent.

"I assure you all that the tests have come back negative, and I do NOT have HIV or AIDS," he said a bit more confidently.

Immediately, a huge cheer came erupting out from all the girls in the hall, obviously glad he didn't have HIV or AIDS, considering most of them had slept with him.

I looked around the hall, and caught the eyes of Pansy, Cho, Padma and Lavender.

Wow. I really didn't see that backfiring.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again everybody for the reviews, and all that… LOL

Last time: the five girls (Hermione, pansy, Padma, lavender and cho) have their first attempt at getting revenge on Malfoy, and it backfires terribly.

We all met up back at the Head's Common Room, but we had to go into my room secretly, Malfoy was kinda tired from getting mobbed by all the girls.

"What are we going to do?" Lavender asked.

"I have no idea," Cho replied.

"I'm all out of ideas," Pansy added. We noticed that Padma hadn't said anything, so we looked over at her.

I stared at her. She was popping Estrogen pills in her mouth, one by one, swallowing them.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked at the rest of us, swallowing the pill that was in her mouth.

"Oh, I want to move up a size," she said, gesturing to her chest.

We all giggled.

"I don't think that's how it works, Padma," Cho said slowly. Padma frowned, and put the bottle down onto my bed, and we started to discuss what we could do to Draco Malfoy.

Okay, so we were thinking. What was the thing that most girls valued about Draco Malfoy. Other than his looks. We couldn't do anything about that. So Padma came up with the idea. His body! That's what made girls swoon whenever they saw him at Quidditch Practice.

Honestly. Whenever I went to watch Harry and Ron train for Quidditch, normally with a book, might I just add, there was always a pack of girls sitting at the stands just watching Malfoy so intently, with his shirt off, and showing everything. I mean, why would you take your shirt off during Quidditch practice? I just hoped that he would get hit by a bludger some day so he wouldn't keep taking his shirt off.

Lavender let us in on a secret. Since she was the Quidditch Cheer Squad captain, she was able to see everything around the match. During training, Malfoy would drink a Protein Supplement to build up his muscles. So it was a muggle way of doing it. I guess he didn't care as long as nobody found out. Well too bad for him, Lavender knew!

"Fine, so how is this all relevant to our plan?" I asked them all.

Pansy gave me a look, and picked up the thrown aside Estrogen bottle. She shook it, and looked around at all of us.

"We use this," she replied. I nodded, and smiled. The rest of the girls realised what we were going to do, and they smirked too.

I took a peek outside of my room, and saw that Malfoy wasn't there. I beckoned to the 4 girls, and they all crept out of my room and out the front door. Just as I closed the door, I saw Malfoy come out of his room.

"Who was that?" he asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Seamus Finnigan," I said quickly.

Malfoy made a confused face. "Oh, I would have thought it was Pothead or Weasel," he said.

I sighed. "Yes, that would have been more believable," I replied.

Why are we having a civil conversation? I asked myself.

Seems like Malfoy was thinking the same thing. "Oh my god, um… P-piss off mudblood!" he snapped, although not with all the malice as usual. He stormed off into his own room, and slammed the door.

I giggled to myself, although it wasn't that funny, and walked back to my own room.

The next day was as boring as ANYTHING. I had Charms in the morning, and then Arithmancy and Defence against the Dark Arts. At the end of the day I had the worst EVER. I had Potions with Professor Elgie. Since Snape had stopped teaching, most of the Slytherins had dropped it, except for Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and a few others who I didn't know.

I trudged into the Potions classroom and sat down at an empty seat. Harry and Ron weren't in my class this year, they split all the houses up, and made mixed classes for us to "mix" with other houses. None of my friends were in this class, NO Gryffindors, which I found extremely unfair.

When class had already started and had been going for about 10 minutes, Blaise Zabini ran through the door panting.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. He looked around the classroom and spotted me. Well, he didn't exactly LOOK for ME, but he saw that I was the only one with an empty seat next to myself. He plopped himself next to me, and stared at the teacher.

We were learning about muggle chemistry, being close enough to Potions. Blaise turned to me.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

'What we've been doing the past few lessons," I replied softly.

"Okay, so what's that?" he asked a few seconds later. I stared at him.

"Well, we're learning about muggle chemistry, and right now we're learning about the different element symbols and the periodic table," I whispered.

"Miss Granger, NO TALKING," called Professor Elgie from the front of the room. I blushed, and heard Zabini snicker next to me.

I glared at him and slapped his arm.

"It was your fault," I whispered to him.

When Professor Elgie had finished talking to us, Zabini looked at me.

"I don't know how to memorise all of these!" he whined. I sighed.

"Okay, so Hydrogen and Oxygen walk into a bar, and they see Gold in there, so they say… Au!" I said, laughing. Blaise looked at me, and I stopped laughing.

"You know, because gold is Au, and Hydrogen and Oxygen said Hey you, Au," I said, trailing off at the end at the look of Zabini's face.

He then burst out laughing. I frowned, and turned away.

"I'm only trying to help, Zabini," I said, a bit upset.

"Thanks anyway, by the way, you can call me Blaise," he replied, and went back to his work.

The rest of the lesson was spent helping Blaise, and otherwise doing muggle experiments with metals and acids.

Finally, the lesson ended, and I was relieved we were going back to REAL potions next lesson. I was just leaving when Blaise tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, um… Granger, well wouldyoubemypotionspartner?" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you be my potions partner?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Why?" I asked him.

"Because I accidentally caught Theo on fire," he replied sheepishly. I giggled and nodded.

"Hmm, fair enough, see you next lesson then, just don't set me on fire," I called back, already walking away.

I headed to the Quidditch Pitch, where there was practice on. I saw Pansy, Cho and Padma in the stands with the rest of the cheer squad, and they pointed over at the pitch, where Lavender was at a table which had many drink bottles stood on it, and a big bottle of Protein Supplement.

I walked up to where the 3 other girls were sitting, and sat next to them. Cho reached into her bag and pulled out 4 Extendable Ears, and threw them in the direction of Lavender, and gave us each one.

Soon, Malfoy had flown to the ground on his broom, and he walked towards the drink bottle table.

We listened closely in our Extendable Ears.

"Hey honey!" we heard Lavender squeal. The four of us tried not to giggle, she talked SO different around Malfoy than with us.

"Yeah, whatever," Malfoy replied, not seeming to care. He threw his shirt off and poured some water on his body, making all the girls in the cheer squad lean forward and giggle, except for Pansy, Padma, Cho and I.

I tried to look at what they were doing down on the Quidditch pitch, and saw Malfoy drink out of his water bottle, as Lavender secretly poured the ground up Estrogen pills in his Protein Supplement.

"Oooh, your muscles aren't so big anymore," she said to him.

Malfoy spit out his water.

"WHAT?" he cried. He looked at his arms and flexed them, frowning.

Lavender looked like she was about to crack up any time now.

"And you don't really have a six-pack anymore, it kind of looks like a stomach now," she added.

"Shit, better drink more of this," he replied, looking at his body as he poured cups and cups of Protein Supplement in his drink bottle. After about 7 cups of Protein Supplement, equalling about 5 Estrogen pills, he shook his water bottle and drunk everything in one go.

Lavender smirked, and walked back to where we were sitting, giving us the thumbs up.

We all got up and ran back to the common room laughing.

"How much did you put in?" I asked Lavender.

"Enough to make Malfoy as feminine as Pansy," she laughed.

"Hey!" Pansy said, giggling after.

So, the next thing to do? Get Pansy, Padma, Cho and Lavender to keep dating Malfoy, wait until he had taken all the Estrogen pills, and sit back, and watch.

Turns out, this year was better than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again, thanks everybody for the reviews, and that's about it again lol

Last time: the five girls put Estrogen in Malfoy's protein drink! What will happen to poor draco? Will he become a woman? I sure hope not… lmao, well on with the story

I have to admit, I didn't have a clue whether our plan would work or not. Of course, I had never heard of anyone trying to get revenge by turning a guy into a girl.

The next week was not much different, there was nothing else we needed to do for our plan to work, so we just pretty much did our own things.

But that weekend, there was a Quidditch match. Against Durmstrang I think. Luckily I wouldn't see Viktor again, he'd already left school, and I didn't want to see him after our falling out a year back.

I walked to the stands with nobody, all of my friends were either in the cheer squad or in the actual team. I guess I had to sit by myself.

I put myself in the front row of bleachers, and looked for everybody. I saw Pansy, Padma, Cho and Lavender looking at me, so I waved. Soon, the game started, and they started cheering.

It was actually a really exciting game. Normally I didn't really like to watch Quidditch, but it was a HEAPS close match.

Malfoy looked so… vulnerable. He didn't provoke the other team like he usually did, and he was just hovering somewhere in the corner looking terrified.

Harry was busy looking for the Golden Snitch, and the rest were doing their jobs. A huge guy, defending the hoops, was against Malfoy. He looked as though he was a gangster, with tattoos and piercing all over.

He kept hitting Malfoy in the chest, and Malfoy kept putting his hand on his own chest, rubbing the place where he had just been hit, as though it had hurt.

Hmm… Malfoy never showed that he was in pain before.

Hogwarts' Coach was glaring at Malfoy, as though he was thinking why one of his best players was acting so peculiarly.

"TIME OUT!" he yelled. He whistled, and both teams flew to their own base.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Malfoy?" the coach asked him.

Malfoy shrugged, and looked like he was about to cry. He looked over at Crabbe, who was devouring a huge block of chocolate.

He walked over to Crabbe, and snatched away his chocolate bar, and started taking huge bites out of it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Crabbe wailed.

"Nuh duh, but I need it," Malfoy said between bites.

Okay, so maybe the Estrogen tablets were working. MALFOY WAS TURNING INTO A GIRL!

The whistle blew again for the match to resume.

This time, Malfoy tried harder, but still was beaten down by the gangster dude. Suddenly, after one huge shove, Malfoy flew down to the ground and started crying.

"FERRET! WHAT THE FUCK Is the MATTER with you!" Harry and Ron yelled.

Malfoy stopped crying for a minute.

"I'm feeling sad, I want to go home and eat chocolate, and my nipples are sore! Now leave me alone!" he said, bursting into tears.

Harry and Ron backed off, DEFINITELY not used to this kind of response.

Malfoy ran off the field in tears, and everyone was silent.

"Okay, ummm, let's resume the game?" the commentator said uncertainly. The players all nodded, and flew back up into the air.

I looked down onto the field over to my fellow "Sabotage Draco Malfoy's Life" team, and they all were smiling and nodding.

Mission accomplished, I guess. The match finished with Hogwarts winning when Harry caught the Snitch. Durmstrang looked furious, and the gangster looking guy was smashing tables and chairs, throwing them everywhere.

Wow. No wonder why Malfoy was scared of this guy.

I walked back to the Common Room with the other four, and we noticed a huge crowd of girls around the door.

"Haha they're all probably laughing at Malfoy," I laughed. Pansy, Cho and Padma nodded, but Lavender had a weird look on her face.

"I don't think they're there to laugh at him," she said uncertainly. We stopped laughing, and went over for a closer look.

"Oh Draco, you're just so perfect, so hot, and so… sensitive!" A girl from Ravenclaw yelled.

"Draco, everybody thinks a sensitive guy who can cry is so sexy," Another girl yelled out.

Malfoy walked out of the doorway and frowned. When he saw what everyone was there for, he smirked and started wallowing in all the attention. We stood there, shocked. Somehow we didn't see this one backfiring.

Are you FRIGGIN KIDDING ME?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews, and especially NefariousImp for reviewing EVERY single one of my 3 stories :) thanks heaps also to the people who have reviewed lots of times coz I love them !!! and everybody else.**

Last time: the result of the 5 girls' revenge was told, and it wasn't very successful, in fact, it backfired so badly and almost every girl in the school went crazy over him for being sensitive. ON with the story then…

The five of us pushed through the crowd of girls and one guy, and we entered the Common Room. We went upstairs into my room, and sat down on the bed.

"This is so not working, every one of our plans has backfired!" cried Pansy.

"Way to state the obvious," Cho said sarcastically. Pansy frowned, and the rest of us laughed at her.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Lavender asked all of us.

"We have to think of a foolproof plan," Padma said. I nodded, and went to a drawer and pulled out a whole heap of food. I dumped it on the bed, and everybody started digging in.

"Eddibdy gtt ni deers?" Pansy asked with a mouth full of chips.

"What?" I asked her. She swallowed her mouthful of food and repeated.

"Anybody got any ideas?" she looked around at all of us.

Everybody shook their heads at each other, and we all got up and left the room. We walked to the dining hall, where dinner was being served, and we all went to our separate tables, and Lavender and I walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey you guys," I said to Harry, Ron and Ginny. They mumbled a hello, and went back to their own conversation. I frowned, and started talking to Lavender.

"Looks like they're replacing you," she told me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know, the famous Golden Trio, finally split up," she replied.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," I said back.

"Don't you see? Instead of it being you, Harry and Ron, it has now become Ginny, Harry and Ron," she said while spooning some sort of clumpy stuff into her mouth.

"Oh," I said softly.

"But don't take it the wrong way, you know, it's not that I don't like you or anything and I'm trying to make you feel bad," she said.

"No, its okay," I replied, but truthfully, I had lots to think about. Would I rather be popular and all that, or have my old friends back?

I looked over to the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy wasn't there. I frowned. I swear I saw him there when I walked into the Great Hall. I shook it off, and looked around for all the rest of my friends.

Cho was there. Padma was at her table. So was Lavender, she was right next to me. But where was Pansy?

"Be right back," I told Lavender. She nodded, although I don't really think she was listening.

I walked out of the Hall, looking for Pansy, when I heard voices. I quickly hid around the corner, and listened in.

"You know, that if I had a choice I would stay with you," I heard a male voice say.

"I know, I know, but your father says he doesn't want anyone distracting you during Quidditch season," I heard another voice say. I knew it was Pansy, so who was the other one? Well, of course I already knew, but just to be sure.

"You know, it always seems to be the same things, Draco!" Pansy cried. Ah ha! Now I knew. What was going on?

"No, but Quidditch or my father isn't the reason why," he replied.

"Then what is it this time?" Pansy snapped.

"You see, Pansy, honey, there's only one girl out there for me." Draco started.

"Yes?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"But it's not you," Draco finished. "See you around!" he added cheerfully, oblivious to her feelings.

SMACK! I heard a noise. I peeked around the corner, and saw Malfoy clutching his cheek. GO PANSY! I thought to myself.

I saw Pansy storm back into the hall. I heard Malfoy mutter something to himself.

"1 down, 3 to go," he said. He walked back into the hall, and I was starting to head back into the hall when I saw him walk out with Cho. I abruptly turned back around and went back to my corner.

"What is it that you want, sweetie?" Cho asked in a fake, sweet voice.

"Look I know I was all weird at that Quidditch match. My peer counsellor says I need to look into my emotional responsibility. So I've been doing some me work and its really been clearing things up," he said.

"Eh?" Cho said, breaking the sweet voice.

"I'm breaking up with you," he said slowly.

"_Is_ it to do with Quidditch?" she asked.

"No. There's only one girl out there for me, you see, and it's not you." He repeated his line again.

SMACK! I knew what the noise was this time, and I peeked again. I saw Malfoy clutch his other cheek and Cho stormed back into the Hall.

Twice more this repeated, with Malfoy using the same line again and again. Two more slaps from Padma and Lavender, and he was done. Broke up with every single one of them. What a player.

I entered the Hall, and saw everyone in there. Dinner was ending, so I started going back to the Head's Common Room.

When I got there, I saw Malfoy in there again. Seriously, every time I returned home he just HAD to be there!

"Hey," I said to him.

He just looked at me as though I was a monster.

"Fine," I replied.

"Why must you ruin this nice evening?" he asked me.

"What? I was just being friendly!" I yelled.

"Like you would know anything about being friendly," he said.

"WHAT! And you do?" I cried.

"Sure," he snapped.

"Then what about those 4 girls that you dumped today? Huh?" I asked. It seemed like something snapped in Malfoy.

"Okay, mind your own business. I don't need you prying into my personal life. I'm only 17. It's not like I need to think about settling down and having kids and all that! I'm only a guy!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well at least I have the beliefs and values not to screw anyone in sight!" I yelled.

"At least I have screwed someone!" he yelled back.

"Yeah? It's not like I was the one who lost my virginity when I was 14. To some strangers, at the same time!" I yelled, storming into my room.

"Yeah? Well, um, you know, uh, SHUT UP GRANGER!" he screamed. I heard his door slam a few seconds later.

I smiled, and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the girls all came over.

Of course, we were planning what to do to Malfoy next. We were fast running out of ideas, and we had no idea what to do.

"We could go for the most obvious form of revenge used," Padma started.

"And what's that?" Cho asked.

"Getting Draco to fall in love with someone, and then break his heart," she finished.

"Sure, it's a great idea, but who would do that? Besides, he has never fallen for someone, he's only had one night stands and stuff like that," Pansy said.

"And how would we do it? He's already broken up with all of us!" Cho cried. They all looked thoughtful, and I looked up, thinking.

"Not all of us," Pansy said.

I slowly felt all eyes on me. I looked around at all of them, they were smirking at me, grinning in an evil sort of way.

"No." I said plainly.

"PLEASE HERMIONE!" they all cried.

"NO!" I said back to them. "I won't do it! I don't even like him! He doesn't even like me! In fact, we HATE each other!"

They looked at each other, and each one of them got up off the bed.

"Then I guess we'll just have to leave. Nice doing revenge with you," they said, heading out the door.

"Hey wait!" I called after them. They turned around, looking at me.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said to them. I don't know why I agreed, but they were willing to just leave like that, and they probably wouldn't ever talk to me after this.

I wasn't getting any closer to Harry or Ron, I hadn't spoken to them or Ginny in a proper conversation since… a long time ago, and these girls were my only good friends right now.

They all squealed and jumped back onto the bed.

"All you have to do is follow our instructions, okay?" Lavender said excitedly.

"Draco Malfoy, you're going down." Padma said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thanks everybody for the reviews and such, and just so you all know, from the 1st of December till the end of January, I'm going to be in Las Vegas, so I won't be updating for 2 months, so I'll try and do as much as I can before that time! How exciting!!! And also sorry for the last line in the previous chapter, when I said john tucker instead of draco Malfoy its just that I was watching the actual movie to see the plot and order of events and stuff and I accidentally wrote that!**

_Last time: The 5 girls think of their best plan yet, to get Malfoy to fall in love with Hermione, and when he does, get her to break his heart. _

That night we were really busy. Four girls messing about with my hair, showing me how to use specific types of makeup that I didn't know anything about previously, and so on. I mean, who would know the difference between Fireman Red and Blood Red! Isn't it just red? I was tired, confused, and frustrated with myself.

Why oh why had I agreed to this again? They had straightened my hair after 2 long hours of screeching and pulling at my hair, to my anger. They had also gotten some temporary highlights from the magazine Muggle Mail, a beauty product magazine for wizards.

At about 2 am in the morning, they had finally finished my makeover.

"Okay, the moment of truth," Pansy said slowly. She turned me around in my chair, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I gasped.

"I look exactly the same you idiots!" I cried, wanting to crack up laughing. I would have, but I was tired to the point of fainting.

"Hey! We did the best we could!" Cho cried.

"What? So you think I'm so ugly that I'm beyond help?" I asked, offended.

"No, we thought that you were already too pretty to begin with!" Lavender replied.

I smiled. "You know, you'd think I wouldn't have appreciated that, seeing that it was so fake, but I did!" I said.

They sighed with relief, happy I wasn't angry at them or anything.

"Okay, next thing you have to do is join the cheerleading club," Lavender said. "I could easily get you in, being the captain and all," she added.

"But I don't want to be a cheerleader!" I whined.

"Honey, everybody wants to be a cheerleader!" Lavender said.

"Right… But I have to draw the line at the skimpy outfits. I will NOT wear the skimpy little outfits that are two sizes too small," I warned them.

"Nuh uh, you have to wear them. They're like, the main part of it!" Lavender cried.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you guys are making me do this!" I sighed.

"Okay, let's get your outfits ready for tomorrow!" they all cried.

"**NO!**" I yelled. "I want sleep!"

They all whined and pleaded, but I wouldn't waver, so they had to leave. Well, they were going to leave, but then Filch was outside patrolling the hallways with his ugly cat, so they had to sleep in my room.

The whole way through the night I could hear the four of them talking. I groaned and placed a pillow over my head, mumbling about needing to sleep, producing a fit of giggles from the four.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Padma, Pansy, Lavender and Cho woke me up at 4:30am to pick out an outfit. The floor of my room was covered in my clothes; none of them which they thought was alright for me to wear.

"What the hell is all this junk?" Cho asked, holding up a baggy orange sweater with pink and black leaves all over in disgust.

I shrugged, and yanked it out of her hands, and threw it under my doona.

"You don't have ANYTHING appropriate to wear!" Pansy cried.

"So, you didn't know how to use any makeup before this, apart from lip gloss and mascara, and you have no sense of fashion?" Padma asked.

I looked at the clothes in a pile. I thought they looked pretty good.

"Well, I think they look good," I replied.

"Oh no, it wasn't a question, it was a statement," she shot back, erupting giggles from the girls again. I shot them a look, and they quietened.

"Don't worry, I think I've found something!" Cho said excitedly, pulling out a dress I had only seen once in my entire life.

"Oh, that thing. I don't really like it. I had to wear it to this summer function once," I said, taking it from her.

"I love it!" Pansy cried.

"It's so beautiful!" Padma gushed.

"I want one!" Lavender said, running her fingers through the material. It was yellow, a halterneck kind of dress, with buttons going halfway through the middle.

I actually thought it was kind of plain, but hey.

"WEAR IT!" they cried.

"What? I'm at school, not at an important event!" I said back.

"So?" they asked looking at me. I huffed, grabbed the dress and went to the bathroom to put it on.

When I came out they all smiled and giggled and told me how good I looked. I felt so exposed in it, to tell you the truth. Usually I wore clothes that didn't even fit me!

"Perfect!" they cried.

We left the Common Room, and started towards the Quidditch grounds for cheer squad practice while the Quidditch Team practiced at the same time.

"Who's your new group hottie?" someone yelled out.

"Ew," I said to the group.

"Just learn to accept it, you're going to hear it more often," they replied. I nodded, and we kept walking, ignoring wolf whistles and proposals.

We arrived, and Lavender handed me my uniform as we headed towards the change rooms.

"It's a size 4," I said to her.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"I'm a size 8," I said quietly.

"No you're not!" she laughed. "That's like 5 sizes too big! Okay, more like 2," she said after.

I put on the costume with a big of a struggle, and to my surprise, it fit. Although, it did show off a lot of my stomach. Luckily I did all those crunches and stuff, otherwise it would be a disaster.

"Okay, ready everyone?" Lavender asked us. We nodded, and walked onto the Quidditch grounds.

On the stands, as per usual, was a huge group of Draco Malfoy fans. There were another huge group of guys as well, perving on all the cheerleaders. I grimaced in disgust, as most of them were Slytherins.

"Everybody gather around!" yelled Lavender. All the cheerleaders in the team came over, and stood around Lavender.

"This is our new cheerleader, Hermione. She'll be taking Parvati's place in the squad," Lavender told them.

Parvati looked at her with an open mouth, before looking down at her ankle, which was bound tightly with white cotton.

"But it's only a sprain! Madam Pomfrey said it'll be better in a week!" she argued.

"You put in a good fight kiddo, maybe next year," Lavender said to her.

Wow. Harsh. So much for them being best friends a few years ago.

"Okay, let's get you up the top. Malfoy likes girls on top," Lavender said. Everyone stared at her.

"I meant of the pyramid, hello?" she said. "Okay, you get on top instead of Hannah. She's been working 3 years to get to the top of the pyramid," she added.

"Yeah, I worked 3 years to get on top, it's your first day and you're already up there, go ahead," Hannah Abbott said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I can't go on the top! I get dizzy even in high heels!" I persisted. Cho pushed me, and helped me climb up.

I clumsily climbed to the top, stepping on people's hair and heads. I heard a chorus of 'Ow' and 'Ouch' all over, whispering sorry each time.

I finally reached the top.

"Omigosh. I did it!" I cried. I lifted my hands up into the air.

"Hogwarts TO THE MAX!" I shouted as loud as I could. My foot suddenly slipped, making me lose balance, and a domino effect occurred.

As soon as I toppled, everyone else did, putting the weight on Hannah Abbott.

"Sorry," I groaned.

Lavender came running up to the pyramid.

She put her hand out to me.

"Alright, if you can crush Malfoy just as well as you crushed Hannah, I think we're good," she said.

This was going to be hard.

**A/N: like it? Oh and just for the people that were asking, this story is john tucker must die, changed around. Just reminding everyone in case you think it's not original, it's meant to be like that.**

**SO READ AND REVIEW!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and such. Don't have anything else to say, so I'll just get on with the story. THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I GO ON HOLIDAY!**

**Last time: Hermione got a full on makeover, and she joined the cheer squad. Find out Malfoy's reaction in this chapter!**

"I'm sorry about that," I said to Lavender as we headed towards the change rooms. We stopped outside the change room, while the rest of the team went inside, while Lavender looked at the notice board to see when the next game was. She turned to me.

"It's okay. But if you're just a cheerleader, it doesn't do anything. You have to have attitude." Lavender replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like this. Watch." She said, and she strut forward, shaking her hips from side to side, and after taking a few steps, she placed her hand on the wall, put her hands on her hips, and shook her hair superiorly.

"Oh, I can do that," I replied, and copied what she did. Or so what I thought. I walked forward past Lavender, shaking my hips like she did, probably a bit more uncoordinated, and placed my hand on the wall, shaking my hair.

**Lavender's Point of View**

I watched as Hermione tried to strut like I did. I had to try to stop myself from laughing, when Malfoy came up behind me.

"Hey, so we're okay right?" he asked me.

"What?" I replied, taken aback.

"You know, about the whole breaking up thing," he said.

"Whatever," I said. I didn't look at him, I just watched Hermione as she practiced strutting over and over again.

"Who's your new cheerleader?" Malfoy asked, looking at her with interest.

"Her name's Hermione. I don't think you know her. Nor should you get with her. She goes for _muggle _guys." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know anyone called Hermione that looks like that." He said.

"Cough. Granger. Cough." I replied. His eyes widened.

"Nooo…" he said. I nodded.

"Yep," I answered. He checked her out for a bit, and started to walk away.

"She's cute," he said, and walked into the male change rooms. Did he just say what I thought he said?

**End Lavender's Point of View (back to Hermione's Point of View)**

I had enough of practicing, so turned around, only to see Lavender and Malfoy talking away. I quickly spun back around, keeping my hand on the wall. I tried to peek around, and saw that Lavender was now by herself, and Malfoy had walked away.

"What did he say?" I said softly.

"He said you looked cute," she said, acting as though it wasn't a big deal.

I stopped in the middle of the door.

"Really? He said that?" I asked, shocked.

Lavender nodded. I gasped a breath of air.

"What do I do then? He said I was cute!" I cried. Lavender glared at me, and pulled me roughly by the hand into the change rooms. She knocked on three doors, and soon after, Cho, Pansy and Padma came walking out.

"What's wrong?" they all asked.

"We have a problem," Lavender sighed.

"What?" Padma asked.

"Hermione here, has absolutely NO clue what she's doing," Lavender said.

"Hermione, have you had any experiences with a guy like this?" Pansy asked.

"Have you had any experiences with guys at all?" Cho added.

I nodded.

"I had Viktor Krum once," I said.

"And?" Lavender asked.

"That's it," I said. They stared at me.

"Oh my gosh I have NO idea what I'm doing, you're right! I am so not cut out for this!" I cried, gasping for air. All four girls sat me down on a bench.

"Don't worry, that's what we're here for. We have experience with guys like this. Namely, Malfoy." Lavender said slowly. I nodded.

"Okay, so when he talks to you, count to three before you answer, otherwise you'll seem too eager. Play hard to get. Don't even look at him too much!" Padma said sternly.

_One Mi-ss-is-si-pp-i, Two Mi-ss-is-si-pp-, Three Mi-ss-is-si-pp-i…_

"Hello?" Pansy asked.

"I was counting to three!" I said.

"Not that slow, we don't want him thinking you're retarded," Padma said softly. The girls giggled, and I nodded.

"OKAY! Come on you guys, we have to focus here, we have to make him fall hard, otherwise he'll get over it quickly." Cho said.

That moment, Ginny walked through the change room door, so we all had to leave, except me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Hermione," she replied. "Where have you been lately? I mean, it seems as though I never talk to you anymore. What happened?"

"Oh, it's um… you know, I…" I started.

"Okay, I get it. You've got new friends, better ones. Fine, do what you want," she said coldly, and walked out the door.

I leant against one of the shower doors, and sighed. I couldn't make everyone happy. If I was friends with one or the other, the other party would not be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, we hadn't got anything planned, so I just went to relax in the Head's Common Room.

Malfoy was in there, like I expected, since he was ALWAYS there when I got home. He was on a cell phone, which surprised me. He was talking, but when he saw me, he hung up the phone and approached me.

"Granger, I think we should talk," he said. I eyed him suspiciously. Why was he looking at me like that?

"O-okay…" I replied, although hesitantly.

He took my arm and led me to the couch, and sat down on the opposite one. He was still looking at me in that way, which was freaking me out.

"Okay, here's the thing, since we're both Heads, I think we should start being friendly to each other, like a truce or something," he said kindly.

"What?" I said bluntly.

"I want to be friends with you," he replied.

I thought back to a few weeks ago, at the beginning of the year, and looked at him.

**Flashback (Hermione)**

"_Gosh, I'm so friggin tired right now, I really need to sleep," I said to myself as I opened the door._

_I flopped myself down on the couch, with my book, and started to read. I looked up as Malfoy walked through the door. I nodded to acknowledge his presence, and then put down my book._

"_Malfoy, I think we should talk," I said to him. He looked at me stupidly._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Just sit, would you," I replied, trying to be nice._

"_No, just tell me," he said._

"_Sit,"_

"_No," _

_I was beginning to get frustrated. _

"_SIT!" I yelled. He sighed, and sat down on the couch next to me, and edged further away from me until he was at the other end of the couch._

"_Yes?" he asked me._

"_I think we should call a truce. You know, because we're Heads and we're going to have to spend heaps of time together," I said._

_He looked at me, before bursting out in laughter. Okay, not the reaction I was expecting._

"_Why would I call a truce and be friends with a mudblood?" he asked me._

"_Because, this is essential if we want this to work," I replied._

"_You wish. I am NEVER going to call a truce with you, just accept it. I don't need to be friends with you to make this Head thing work," he said, before getting up and walking to his room._

"_Truce, ha!" I heard him mutter to himself as he went to his room._

_I sighed, and took my book back up to read. I should have known he wouldn't want to have a truce with me._

**End Flashback (Hermione)**

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, I think this is essential if we want this Head thing to work," he replied.

I was just about to agree, it would make life SO much easier, but I thought back to what Padma said. _Play hard to get._

"No, why would I want a truce with an asshole like you? You wish, Malfoy," I said rudely, before walking off to my room. Before I walked inside, I caught a glimpse of Malfoy's face, pure disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days after Malfoy tried to call a truce with me, and he hadn't had the guts to talk to me again. Idiot.

I was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, I was going to meet everyone there, and I was turning the corner when I knocked into someone.

"Aaargh!" we yelled at the same time, falling to the floor.

"Ow," I groaned as I tried to sit up. I looked at who it was, and I smiled.

"Blaise!" I laughed, as he rubbed his chest.

"Don't laugh, you head butted my chest," he said to me, playfully punching my arm.

"It's because I'm too short," I giggled.

"Um, Hermione, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied.

"I was wondering, do you want to go out with me someti –"

"Hey, Blaise!" someone called out. It was Malfoy. He saw me on the floor, and looked away.

"What are you doing?" he asked him, without looking at me again. Great, he was still avoiding me.

"Nothing, nothing," he said quickly, standing up.

_More like he was about to ask me out before you came along, loser, _I thought.

Blaise stuck out his hand to help me up, and I almost took it, before Malfoy pushed his arm away and walked away with him.

Blaise looked back at me with a sorry look, and turned back around to walk away with Malfoy.

**Blaise's Point Of View**

Damn. Draco just HAD to do that. Just as I had enough courage to ask her out.

"What were you doing with Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"I was about to ask her out," I said slowly, not sure how he would react.

"You can't!" he yelled straight after. I looked at him.

"I mean, don't date the mudblood," he said.

"But why not?" I asked.

"Because I want to," he replied.

"What?" I asked in shock. CRAP! If I was against Draco, I would never get Hermione.

I should have known it was a too far to reach dream.

"So you're in her Potions class right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think she's your type," I replied.

"What? Okay, Blaise, girl is my type," he said, laughing.

"Fine, but you're not HER type. She writes poems, listens to classical music, she's deep," I said, thinking about her.

"So? I'm deep, I dated a girl from the poetry club!" he cried.

"Do what you want," I sighed.

I was never going to get to go out with Hermione Granger.

**End Blaise's Point of View**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: AND I'M BACK!!! Sorry I took so long… :P anyway I had an awesome holiday, so I'm ready to continue my story haha OH yes and there's a new character being introduced in this chapter, although that section has nothing to do with the movie. But yes. Just to make it at least a BIT original you know? **

**Last time: Hermione gets some lessons on what to do to make Draco fall in love with her, and she finally gets his attention. Blaise also tried to ask her out, before being interrupted by the one and only draco Malfoy.**

Hmm… I don't really know if I would have actually gone out with Blaise. He is a nice guy, definitely, but wouldn't that get in the way of the plans? ANYWAY. How was the plan going to work, with Malfoy so pissed off at me? I never should have said no to the truce. DAMN!

I walked into the Hall, and sat down with Lavender. I looked across the room at Malfoy, who was on his cell phone again. Stupid Malfoy with his stupid muggle insults and he's still using that stupid muggle object. Wait, scratch that last bit.

I finished my breakfast quickly, and headed towards Potions.

I walked into the classroom. The professor wasn't there yet, so everyone was just talking. I dropped all my books next to Blaise, and sat down.

"Hey Blaise!" I said happily.

"Hey," he replied, seemingly distant. I frowned. As I started to say something, the professor walked in. Damn.

"Okay, class, today we will be ending our muggle chemistry work. Next week we will start on making… blah – blah – blah"

I wasn't really listening to the rest of it, just doodling in my book. I already knew how to do all this muggle chemistry.

"So everybody got that?" the professor asked. Mumbles coming from all boys and girls from the classroom sounded a "Yes".

"Hey, Hermione, you know how we were talking this morning after we hit each other?" Blaise suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Well, I was just wondering, you know, if there was like a Witch Sisters concert, or you know, something else, like NEAVE or whatever… I could let you know about it, and we could you know, get some, you know, tickets?" he said. Boy, he said "you know" heaps of times.

I was about to say okay when a boy from 4th year came up to me, holding a bunch of white roses.

"What are you doing in here?" the professor asked. "You don't belong to this class!"

The boy shrugged, and started to walk out. I smelt the roses, and when I lifted my head back up, I saw four more boys with a bunch of white roses each. They handed them to me, and another about six boys came in through the door holding bouquets.

More and more started to pour through the door, while the professor was yelling, "Hey, you don't belong here! What are your names?"

Suddenly, a voice came over the loudspeakers. Three guesses who's it was. Malfoy.

"Hermione, give me a call sometime. My number is 555-4349. 555-4349." I just smiled. All around me, I could see the girls in my class grabbing anything to write on and with, and scribbling down the number.

I glanced at Blaise, who smiled weakly at me, looking a bit shot down.

The class went on, with my bouquets of white roses all over the floor, and all the girls in my class looking at them enviously.

I opened my planner, where I wrote all my notes in, and saw a slip of paper come out. I picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

_Meet us in the library during free period - Cho_

I shrugged, and then nodded, waiting until the class was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I headed into the library after putting my books into my common room, feeling weird because for the first time, I wasn't in the library to study or read, I was actually here to meet someone.

I looked around, not seeing anyone, so sat down at a table not doing anything. Madam Pince was starting to look at me suspiciously. I knew I should have brought along some books to hide. She started to walk over, when I heard a soft "Psst…" coming from one of the bookshelves.

I immediately stood up and headed towards them, and didn't turn back to look. I saw all four of the girls standing there, and we greeted each other.

"This way," Cho whispered.

We all followed her to the back of the library, where she lifted out a book and pressed a small red button. The bookcase sprang to life, moved out of the way, and let us through. As soon as we had walked through, it closed again.

There was a small, seclusive room that was dimly lit. It had computers and gadgets all over the place, and books scattered all over the place.

I opened my book bag, and pulled out four bouquets of white roses. There was now nothing left in my bag.

"Here you guys, something for being my friends," I said, grinning.

"Where did you get these from?" Pansy asked, while the rest nodded.

"Malfoy. Didn't you hear today on the loudspeakers? He practically asked me out," I said, amazed at how much I was turning into the girls in front of me.

"NO WAY!" they cried.

"Yep," I replied proudly.

"Hmmm…" a noise came from Cho.

"What?" I asked.

"Today's the last day of school before our four day break for Halloween," Cho said.

"Haha, still surprises me that Dumbledore let us have a holiday for Halloween… I wonder who put in that suggestion?" Padma laughed.

"I heard it was Neville Longbottom," Lavender giggled.

We all had a good laugh, and then got back to work.

"I don't think I live near any of you," I said.

"Never mind, we'll continue this when we all get back," Pansy replied.

We all nodded, and left back to our common rooms to unpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, it was time for us to go home. I caught the train with Harry, Ron and Ginny, who didn't seem to want to talk to me. We sat in an awkward silence, looking around, before I whispered goodbye and left. As soon as I left, I heard them start talking excitedly about Quidditch, obviously something that the boys never liked talking to me about.

I walked around the train until I found my new friends. When they saw me, they smiled and welcomed me. That's what I called friends. I think.

Before I knew it, we had reached home. I hugged goodbye to everyone, and greeted my mum and dad.

"How's school been?" they asked.

"Okay," I replied. We just talked about school for the rest of the drive home, as well as friends and stuff. Of course I didn't tell them about not really being friends with Harry and Ron and all them anymore.

We finally got home, and after bringing my things upstairs to my room, I yelled to my parents, "I'm going to the park, MUM!"

"ALRIGHT but BE CAREFUL!" my mum yelled back from downstairs. I ran down the stairs and out the door, getting on my bike and riding to the park. I never noticed it before, but riding with a skirt on is REALLY difficult.

I got to the park, before sitting on the swings, dragging my feet through the warm sand.

"Hey," I heard a male voice say. I turned and looked towards the voice. It was a hot guy, a REALLY hot guy. He had the bluest of blue eyes, I could have just stared at them for days, and he had messy, honey coloured hair. Similar to my hair colour, except a bit darker.

"Hey?" I replied. The boy sat down on the next swing.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," I replied.

"Nice name. Never heard it anywhere before. I'm Draco." He said.

The first thing that came to mind was Malfoy. Naturally.

"What?" I said dumbly, starting to get up.

"Draco. Draco Le Feu." He said slower. I sighed in relief, sitting back down on the swing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just know someone with that name. We don't get along very well. Actually, saying that we don't get along very well is a bit of an understatement," I said.

"Oh, okay, well I do hope that we'll get along well," he said, grinning. He looked so sweet when he grinned.

"Erm… so why did your parents decide to call you that name?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a silly story. My parents have this weird belief that magic is real and they are totally obsessed with dragons, so yeah." Draco looked a bit wary when he talked about the magic thing. Hmm…

He added onto the end, "My last name Le Feu means fire. In French. Umm.. it means fire. Meaning… Dragon Fire. I think."

"Are you a muggle?" I asked softly. If he wasn't, then I would make up something to cover it up. If he said he was, then good.

"Are you?" he asked back.

"You tell me first," I said.

"Okay, I am a wizard."

"I'm a witch!" I replied excitedly. "I go to Hogwarts, you?"

"Durmstrang," he said.

"Oh… no wonder I don't know you," I said. He nodded, smiling.

"Anyway, I have four days off from school because of Halloween, why don't you have any school?" I asked him.

"Same at Durmstrang. Apparently some boy at Hogwarts came up with the suggestion," he replied. I giggled nervously, thinking of Neville.

"Anyway, I think my parents will be wondering where I am, so I should get going. Umm… I'll owl you!" I said.

"Sure!" he replied. We got up from the swings, saying goodbye to each other, and head off in different directions.

He seemed like a nice guy, but whenever I thought of him, I thought of Malfoy! Stupid Malfoy.

I got home, as the sun was setting, and walked through the door. To my surprise, Lavender, Pansy, Padma and Cho were inside.

"Honey, some friends of yours are here to see you!" my mum called.

"Okay," I replied.

"So what's up?" I asked.

**Yep… new character… anyway, he might not seem like he's going to be important in the story, and the truth is, I don't think he is… haha anyway review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know I told all of you that the new character wasn't going to be important, but then I got a review asking why I included him if he wasn't important. Well, I don't want to make the story EXACTLY the same because that would be boring, no?**

**So I have to try to make mine more interesting so if you guys have anything ideas to make it a better story then tell me please! Thanks xx**

_Last time: Hermione receives millions of flowers from Malfoy, while Blaise desperately tries to ask her out. Four day Halloween break starts, and Hermione meets a new guy from Durmstrang, who HAPPENS to be called Draco. Hmmm…_

"Hermione, we're not doing well enough!" Pansy cried after I had led them up to my room and shut the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Lavender saw Malfoy making out with a 6th year girl this morning!" Cho said.

"WHAT?" I yelled, a bit too loudly. The girls looked at me suspiciously.

I coughed. "Well, um… because… we want the plan to work, and um… break his heart?"

"Whatever. This plan isn't working," Padma replied.

"Don't worry! We can do this! Just get the plan back in motion when we get back to school okay? Relax for a few days! Do you want to go to the beach on… hmm… I think I'm busy tomorrow and the day after, so how about the day before school starts?" I asked.

"Fine," they all said in sort of unison.

When they all had left, I pulled out a scroll of crumpled parchment. I wrote a note on it, and folded it back up. Damn. I didn't have an owl.

I heard a fluttering of wings. WHAT a coincidence.

Hmm… the owl was holding a note for me. I opened it up, and read it.

_Hermione,_

_It's me, Draco –_

GOD, I'm so stupid. Why do I always have to assume it's Malfoy?

_Le Feu. Do you want to go to the city tomorrow?_

_Not Diagon, of course. Normal city. London._

_Draco_

I threw away the parchment I was already holding, and started on a new note. I replied that yes, I would like to go with him.

I sent off the pretty owl in front of me, and sat on my bed, smiling. Hey, maybe he was asking me as a friend, not on a date, but I was going out with probably one of the hottest guys I had ever laid eyes on! Except for Blaise and Malfoy. I smiled even wider, thanking god that nobody could read my thoughts.

The next two days went by quickly, which was good, I had somebody to spend time with, Draco.

That morning I got ready to go to the beach, slipping on my plain black bikinis and a frock over the top. I put on my waterproof mascara and eyeliner, and slicked my hair back into a loose ponytail.

Before I left I put on some pink lip gloss, and headed out the door in my red flip flops.

I walked to Draco's house, and knocked on the door.

He answered the door. When he opened it, his face broke out into a smile, and he yelled goodbye to his mother.

"How are we getting there?" I asked. All Draco had told me was to wait at his house and he would get us both to the beach.

"In my car," he said, grinning at the look on my face. We got in, and drove over to the beach.

"I hope my friends don't mind you coming along," I said. He smiled, and shrugged.

We arrived at the beach, and parked the car. I spotted my friends and started walking towards them, when I saw a really nice car.

"Nice wheels," Draco stated. I nodded, grinning.

I laid my towel down and lay on it, introducing Draco to my friends.

Pansy kept staring and winking at Draco, who seemed to look slightly frightened by her.

So we spent the whole day at the beach, with Pansy drooling over Draco, and just chilling out. The sun was setting already, and everybody had left, so it was just me and Draco left. We were sitting on the trunk of the car, and watching the sun set.

"Granger," I heard a voice drawl. Hmmm, I swear that it was Malfoy's voice.

"Over here, fool," the voice said again. I looked at where the voice was coming from, and saw Malfoy standing by the car that Draco (Le Feu) and I were admiring before.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing his head at Draco Le Feu. He cut in before I could speak.

"I'm Draco. Draco Le Feu," he said.

Malfoy eyed him suspiciously. "Draco. Draco Malfoy," he also said. Le Feu looked at me, as though asking whether this was the Draco I told him about.

"Did you like those roses I sent to you?" he asked. I glanced at Le Feu, who looked a bit shocked, and upset.

"If you're into the kinda thing," I answered.

"Because I didn't get a phone call," he said, smirking, thinking he had got me.

"I didn't have a pen," I replied, hopping off the car front and into the car, with Le Feu following me.

We drove off, leaving Malfoy shocked, and confused.

The drive home was silent. I started tapping on the seat with my fingernails, and got a look from Draco Le Feu.

"SO… if you and him hate each other so much, what's he doing sending you roses?" he asked.

"Long story," I replied.

"Whatever," he said back. So silence again.

He dropped me home, and drove off straight away.

Great. That git Malfoy spoilt everything again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the next day, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. And to tell you the truth, I couldn't be more glad. Draco Le Feu hadn't been talking to me, and it was boring, even if it was the next day.

I arrived back at Hogwarts, looking around for my friends. I found them, walking towards them as them as they smiled and waved at me.

"Hey you guys!" I said.

"Long time no see!" Cho said, laughing afterwards.

"But we saw her yesterday," Pansy said confused, while we laughed at her.

"Come on, let's go inside," Padma suggested.

We nodded, and headed in.

That afternoon was the Quidditch match against Beauxbatons. I listened as Harry and Ron talked about beating them, because their team consisted of all girls, and as Ginny complained about them being sexist.

They weren't directing their conversation to me, but I listened anyway.

"Come on Hermione, we have to get ready for the cheering," Lavender said, pulling me with her to the Quidditch pitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GO HOGWARTS! H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S!!!" I yelled loudly.

"WOOOOOH!!!!" Lavender screamed.

We were jumping around cheering, as I watched Hogwarts score ring after ring. I didn't really get Quidditch, but I knew it was good when Hogwarts scored rings.

"YAY!" I yelled as Harry scored another goal.

I looked around and saw Malfoy looking for the snitch, as well as some girl called Venetia Lewis, the Beauxbatons seeker.

Suddenly, Malfoy saw the snitch. He flew towards it as fast as he could, as it raced away from him.

After a few seconds of the chase, I saw the snitch fly right in front of us cheerleaders. Malfoy spotted it, and grinned. He flew RIGHT up to us, and held his hand out ready to catch the snitch.

"Hey Hermione," he said.

"Uh… hey?" I replied. "What's up?" I added. All the other cheerleaders glared at me for disrupting the game.

"Nothing much. Actually, you see, there's this girl I like, but she acts like I don't exist. How do you think I could get her to go out with me?" he asked. I didn't know what to say.

"OI! MALFOY!" the Quidditch coach yelled. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

The Beauxbatons seeker was flying towards him, after having spotted the snitch as well.

"Some of us Slytherins are going out to watch the sunset out by the lake tomorrow. Go with me?" he asked. The seeker was flying closer. The snitch was twitching.

She was a few metres away.

"Well if it'll make you catch it," I started. The other seeker stretched her arm out.

"Okay!" I yelled quickly. Malfoy stretched his arm out, and swiftly caught the snitch. Hogwart's side of the pitch erupted in cheers, standing up and screaming.

"For you," Malfoy said, handing me the snitch. I smiled, pocketing it, and started cheering.

The cheerleaders jumped up and down yelling cheers, as Lavender jumped for joy.

"IT WAS ALL YOU! YOU WON THE GAME FOR US!" she screamed happily. I yelled a 'NO' modestly, but secretly agreed.

If someone had told me a year ago I would be going on a date with Draco Malfoy, I would have _Avada'd _them. I guess not.

**A/N: SO REVIEW!!! Thanks heaps everybody :) and I'm asking your opinions. Should draco le feu have a part in the story? Or not….?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I feel as though I'm not trying with this story anymore. So I will try harder to make it more interesting. Though I've said that the past few chapters. But this time I really will.**

Last time: _Hermione goes out with Draco Le Feu, and runs into Malfoy! And… Le Feu gets jealous. Obviously._

**Draco's POV:**

I walked up to Blaise, who was listening to a muggle contraption he called an 'EYE POD", and pulled out the ear phones.

"Blaise!" I said loudly. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey!" he grinned.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know that you're still Potions partners with Hermione, and I wanted to know what she likes. Food, and stuff," I said.

"I don't know…" he hesitated.

"Come on, we're best friends! Please?" I asked with my gorgeous puppy dog expression.

He breathed in deeply, and breathed out as though in defeat. "Fine," he replied.

"I think she likes marshmallows, long walks on the beach, yoghurt, puppy dogs and kittens, summer, muggle technology, books, studying, peanut butter, films, and… OH! She absolutely LOVES the muggle band NEAVE. But those are just a few," he said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sure, just a few," I said, before walking out the door.

**Back to Hermione's POV:**

I breathed in deeply. And out. And in. And out. And in. I shook my hands around, and looked at the four girls standing in front of me.

"So what do I wear?" I asked them. Pansy handed me the clothes.

"This," Pansy replied. I looked at them in my arms. A blue camisole, a matching cardigan, and skinny leg jeans. Seemed reasonable enough.

"Okay, so what time do you have to meet him and where?" Lavender asked.

"I think at about 6. At the lake," I replied.

"Okay, only Slytherins are allowed there, so I'll be going as well, to keep and eye on you," Pansy said.

"Yeah, we'll be hiding behind bushes or something," Padma said, sounding upset.

"Hmph," Cho added.

"You see it always pays to be a Slytherin," Pansy said, smirking.

"For sure," Padma said sarcastically.

I laughed at them, and put the clothes on. I looked in the mirror. Okay. I looked fine.

"So do you know what to do?" Lavender asked.

"Yes. I play hard to get, and I count to 3." I said, confident and proud of myself.

"No." Lavender said. I looked at her. Oops.

"That's WHEN you were playing hard to get. You're going out with him. He's got you," she added.

"So… I count to… 4?" I asked uncertainly.

The girls gave me a shocked look.

"Oh my god I am SO not ready for this!" I cried as I started hyperventilating.

SMACK!

Pansy had slapped across my head.

"Settle down. You can do this. Besides, you have us." She said.

I nodded.

"Hmm… okay. Lavender, you be Malfoy. Cho, you be Hermione."

Lavender nodded. Cho made a face.

"I don't want to be Hermione. You be Hermione, Padma," Cho said.

"Ew, I'm not going to be Hermione, let Pansy be Hermione," Padma exclaimed.

"Can I be Hermione? I mean, me?" I asked.

"Fine, let Hermione be Hermione," Pansy sighed.

Lavender walked up to me seductively. I frowned.

"Hey baby, it's your lucky day, because I'm taking you out. Where do you wanna go?" she said, sounding nothing like Malfoy.

"Errm… where do you want to go?" I asked, **trying **to sound seductive. Didn't work.

"NO!" Pansy cut in. "YOU have to be in control! Here, let me try."

Pansy put her arm on my shoulder.

"Hey girl, what movie do you want to see tonight?" she asked.

"Umm… I don't know, what do you THINK I want to see? And DON'T be wrong," I asked. Damn, that didn't sound good.

The girls looked at each other. I knew I did badly again. This wasn't going to work out.

Pansy flashed the thumbs up sign.

"Okay, you guys, if we keep this up, we might just be able to keep this up until Malfoy's birthday!" Cho said.

"Awesome!" they all cried.

"Wait, what's so great about Malfoy's birthday?" I asked.

"What's so great about Malfoy's birthday?" Padma asked, in disbelief.

"Okay, Hermione, Malfoy's birthday is like a Witch Sister's concert, mixed with the Muggle Grammy awards, mixed with 7th year prom night. Get it?" Lavender asked.

"Okay…" I replied, not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"I've made a timeline. During the away Quidditch match at Agoura School of Wizardry, we see how he feels about Hermione, and at his party, we'll CRUSH him!" Cho said, laughing.

I squealed, looking at my watch. OH! It was time for me to go and meet Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked around onto the grass by the lake. I looked around at all the Slytherins, drinking Fire Whiskeys and making out with their dates.

SPLASH! Crabbe had just pushed Goyle into the lake, before jumping in himself. I shook my head, laughing in my head at them.

"Hermione," I heard somebody say. I turned around. Yes, it was Malfoy.

"Hey," I said softly.

"You look… nice," he said. I smiled. We started walking, with many people in Slytherin I hardly knew saying hi to me.

"Hey Hermione," Theodore Nott said.

"Hermione," greeted Crabbe from the water.

"Mione!" called Daphne Greengrass. Hmm…Never heard anyone call me that nickname before.

"Looks like I'm going out with the most popular girl in the school," Malfoy joked.

I shrugged.

"So… I don't even know much about you, even though I've known you for… how many years?" Malfoy asked.

"Six or seven," I said. Malfoy nodded.

"So… what do you like?" he asked.

"Well… my story's still being written…" I started.

"A mystery then! I like that," he replied. Silence.

"You're right. All this talking is ruining the moment. So, I'm just going to enjoy the view," Malfoy said, staring away from the sunset.

"Um. Malfoy?"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"The sunset's that way," I said.

"Oh, yeah. I was just admiring everyone staring at me in insane jealousy, you know, coz I'm out with a girl like you," he replied, turning back around to look at the sunset.

"Fake ass," I said under my breath, though enjoying the compliment.

"So, what was it that got you to go out with me? Was it my incredibly good looks? Or… my really cute ass?" he asked me, smirking.

"Hmm… I'm pretty sure it was your modesty," I replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy swore behind the bushes.

"He's in a zone tonight," she said to herself. "I hope she can handle him. I should be thanking Merlin there's no romantic fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CRACK! SNAP!

I squealed as the fire crackled and waved around in the air. We were toasting marshmallows on the fire, and everybody was wrapped up in blankets next to their dates. I was underneath a blanket with Malfoy, and it was surprisingly warm.

"Mine's on fire!" I cried, waving the stick it was on around until it went out. I picked it off, licking the white, sticky substance off my fingers. **(A/N: LOL!)**

You know that feeling when you think someone's staring at you? That's what I was feeling. I looked around the campfire, and saw Blaise's eyes on me and Malfoy. He had come alone, and was sitting on a log by himself.

We stared at each other for awhile, and looked away from each other awkwardly. What the hell was Blaise doing staring at me for so long?

I felt something hot on my face. When I reached my hand up to touch it, I felt something sticky. I looked at my fingers. It was melted marshmallow.

"Ewww!" I squealed. I looked at Malfoy, who was looking quite guilty. I reached over to him and spread my melted marshmallow on his left cheek.

He looked shocked for a moment, and tried to smear some more on my face. Soon I was a frenzy of arms waving about trying to block Malfoy's arms, and when I glanced over at Blaise, he wasn't there. Hmm…

We settled down after awhile, our faces sticky and warm. Malfoy reached a finger over and let it glide down my right cheek. He pulled it off, melted marshmallow covering it. He put it in his mouth, and sucked all the sweet stuff off. He smiled at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"Walk with me back to the Head's Common Room?" he asked. I nodded, and got up.

"Errr… I have to pee," I said.

"Pee? Now? But there are no bathrooms here," he replied.

I groaned.

"Well, if you really need to, do it in the bushes," he said awkwardly.

"Never mind," I said, starting to walk.

"Hang on, I just have to make sure nobody's too hammered to get back to the common room," he said, asking me to wait where I was.

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran around to where Pansy was hiding behind the bushes.

"Omigosh, he wants to walk back with me! What if he wants to kiss me or something?" I cried, panicking.

"Don't worry, that means he's into you. Are you a good kisser?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, how would I know?" I asked her.

"Do guys **tell** you you're a good kisser?" she asked. Shit.

"OMG! I'm a bad kisser!" I cried.

"Don't worry, just… um… DAMN IT! Am I going to have to show you?" she asked.

"Urrmmm…" I mumbled. She pulled me into the bushes and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay, so, you don't want to seem too eager, so you slowly bring your face closer to him, look him in the eyes and softly kiss him on the lips. THEN pull away. Don't keep kissing him. You have to leave him wanting more," she said softly.

Pansy then leaned in and softly started kissing me on the lips. Surprisingly it felt really normal, not lesbian-ish, and I found myself kissing her back. Things were just starting to get heated up when –

"Merlin, kiss her again, do it," a male's voice said.

I whipped around and yelled out 'LUMOS!' and saw Matt Cowling, a Slytherin 6th year looking at us making out.

"Hey! Piss off, you pervert!" Pansy yelled, and he ran away quickly, at the sight of Pansy's angry face.

"Granger!" I heard Malfoy yell out. I turned my lit up wand in his direction, and shrieked.

"SHIT! Hide, Pansy! He's coming!" I whispered loudly. Pansy scrambled underneath a bush, and I tried my best to look innocent.

Malfoy squinted.

"Granger, I mean- Hermione, do you mind putting the lights out?" he said, indicating to my wand.

Shit. Mental Blank. What was that spell again to put out the light in your wand?

"Here, let me do it," Malfoy said, taking the wand gently out of my hand and whispering '_Nox_'.

Okay, so that was it. I should have known that.

"Come on, let's go," he said, taking my hand. We walked in silence, until we reached the entrance of our common room.

"Okay, so this actually seems like a proper date, I'm going to not go in with you. But… I don't really want to walk you in there anyway because then I'd be too tempted to throw you to the floor and do stuff to you, and I don't want to risk anything by going too fast," he said, smirking.

HA! What a player. Oh well. Better go in for the kiss anyway.

"I've always liked a little risk," I said softly before putting one of my hands on his neck and one on the back of his head, and bringing my face closer to his as I kissed him slowly. His lips were soft and sweet, and his face was warm when I touched him.

Suddenly, I felt heat around my feet, and it started to burn. I pulled away from Malfoy quickly, and looked down.

"AAAH!" My pants were on fire! SHIT!

"I don't want to risk anything by going too fast," I said at top speed, and raced up into my bedroom.

**Other POV:**

Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione Granger's bedroom door as he touched his lips with his fingers, and smiled.

**A/N: WHY THE HELL DID HERMIONE'S PANTS SET ON FIRE?????**

**Hahaha lol I'll try and update soon as long as you guys review **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: okay, I know that its not exactly MINE, but please people make sure that nobody else is writing the same story before you start posting stories exactly the same! Gosh! Yet another person who started another Draco Malfoy Must Die, and like… it's not funny anymore. One person. It's okay. More than that? It's so weird now! Somebody called… xxcherry-lipsxx or something??? Bleugh I dno… oh well as long as I still have readers D I mean, it's not that bad, just that it bothers me a bit… bcoz I checked if anyone had started a "John tucker must die" version before mine, and they hadn't, which is why I started mine… plus theres about four writing the same story now… search it up and see P and mine's the first one posted )**

_Last time: Hermione goes on her date with Malfoy, and they have a… reasonably great time. At the end of the date: hermione's pants set on fire?_

I burst into my room, and jumped onto the bed. I can't believe I just kissed Draco Malfoy.

"AARGH!" I yelled into my pillow. I could have just NOT kissed him right? I mean how hard is it to NOT be kissing someone?

A knock on the door cut through my thoughts.

"Come in," I said, muffled by my pillow.

Pansy came rushing through the door.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" she cried as she shut the door loudly. I shushed her, and waved my hand for her to sit down on the bed.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you not to do that! Just kiss him, and pull back!" she yelled.

"Not so loudly!" I said.

"How can I act calm when you are ruining our plans like, totally! Luckily I stopped you, or god knows what you would have done!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so that was you, was it? Very funny," I said, frowning.

"Lucky I did it secretly, setting your pants on fire, otherwise he would have seen it was me. AND furthermore, if he had seen me, he would have been suspicious? I mean, what kind of Slytherin hangs out with a mud- muggleborn, let alone a Gryffindor?" she said, out of breath.

I let the mudblood comment slide. "So what? Besides, I think you need to chill a bit," I said.

Pansy scoffed, and then began to giggle. "I can't believe this. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Nerd/Dork, whatever you want to call yourself, telling ME to chill?"

I frowned, while Pansy kept giggling.

"I have to tell the rest about this!" she said, rushing out the door. When she opened the door to actually _rush _out, standing there was Malfoy, hand raised, ready to knock on the door.

Malfoy's face turned into one of confusion. He looked between Pansy and I, back and forth, back and forth.

"Umm… Hermione?" Pansy asked uncertainly.

"Shit," I replied.

"What are you doing here Pansy?" Malfoy asked.

"Err… umm… you see…. The thing is… BYE Hermione!" she cried, dashing out the door and out the portrait.

Malfoy looked at me. "Well?" he asked.

"Err… umm… you see… The thing is… BYE Malfoy!" I yelled, trying to get past through my doorway. Too bad he stopped me.

"No, I want an explanation," he said.

"We were having sex," I said.

"No you weren't," he replied.

"Okay, I was helping her study," I said cautiously.

"That's more like it," he answered.

Silence.

"Soo… What do you want?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied in confusion.

"You were ready to knock on my door and stuff," I stated.

"Oh, yeah! About that, uh… nothing… just forget about it," he said, suddenly all nervous, walking down the stairs and into his room.

"Okay," I said, though I don't think he heard me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a week before I heard from Malfoy again. It seemed to me that he was avoiding me, but it turned out he wasn't.

The girls and I were in my bedroom at night, eating and talking about our next plan.

"Hmm… I wonder when Malfoy's going to ask Hermione out again," Cho said.

"I'd say… one minute's time," Pansy replied.

"HA! Great guessing, Pansy," Padma said sarcastically.

But sure enough, a few minutes later, my cell phone began to ring.

"What the hell's that noise!" Pansy screeched, clearly scared by it.

"Don't worry, it's just my cell," I replied, giggling.

"What's a cell?" she asked, curiously.

"Something you use to communicate with someone," I said patiently. I looked at the screen and laughed quietly.

"It's Malfoy," I said, looking up as I said so.

"Like clockwork!" replied Padma.

"Malfoy has a cell phone?" Pansy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, weird huh?" I replied, pressing the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" I said, while pressing the 'loudspeaker' button.

"Hey," the voice replied. I didn't say anything.

"It's Draco," he said. Silence.

"Draco Malfoy," he replied again.

"Oh! Draco Malfoy! Hey," I replied. The girls behind me giggled.

"So, what's up?" he asked me. Lavender squealed and pointed to something outside the window, and got Pansy, Padma and Cho to hide behind the bed.

I looked out. Malfoy was hovering about 20 metres away on his broomstick.

"Shit. You won't believe this! Oh. My. God." I said, trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding kind of worried.

"No, it's just that there's this perv outside the window, I think he's on like a Firebolt or something," I said.

"Um… Oh… Do y-you want me to check it out for you?" he asked. I could see through the window he was trying to hide behind somewhere, and I saw him fly behind a tree.

"Nah, it's okay I think I'm just going to call the Professors to check it out or something," I replied.

"Shit. Oh, um, okay I'll see you around or something," he replied quickly.

He hung up, and the girls and I all crowded around the window. We saw him speed off into the distance, but not before crashing into a few tree branches.

All of us were rolling on the floor laughing, laughing at what a fool Draco Malfoy was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise, can't tell you," Malfoy replied.

My second date with Malfoy. I wonder where we were going to go. He led me through the school, and we finally reached the Quidditch Pitch.

I was wearing a black dress, and my hair was pinned up into a bun, which was my normal hairdo anyway.

I knew that Pansy, Padma, Cho and Lavender were all following Malfoy and I, and frankly that was quite… weird.

**Pansy's POV**

"Where are they going?" I whispered.

"I don't know, somewhere really dark," Padma replied.

We had tried to follow them out, but had lost them along the way. We were standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, and it was pitch black.

But then I saw some figures walking towards the broom shed, and I knew what they were doing.

"They're going flying together!" I cried.

"NOT FAIR!" cried Cho.

"Yeah, he never took ME flying," replied Lavender.

"Let's follow them," said Padma. We all nodded, and crept towards the broom shed to borrow some brooms.

**END Pansy's POV. Back to Hermione's POV**

"Umm… I can't fly," I said.

"It's okay, I'll teach you," Malfoy replied.

"No, I mean, I'm scared," I said.

"Oh, that's okay then, you can ride double on my broom," he said, patting the back of him broom, gesturing for me to get on.

I hesitated for a long time, before getting onto the broom. He suddenly jerked forward, and I held onto his waist, screaming for my life. This was NOT a good idea.

As suddenly as he went, he stopped.

"Open your eyes," he said. I slowly opened them, and gasped.

"It's really beautiful up here," I said, forgetting about how high up we were.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied. He flew over to the roof of the Astronomy Tower, and landed there. We were really high up, but for some reason, I wasn't scared.

We sat in silence for awhile.

"You know, I'm never going to fly again," I said.

"HA! You'll want to. It's like an addiction," he replied.

"Whatever, I'll suck at it anyway," I said, laughing.

"I'm really good at it," he said proudly. I frowned.

"You know, you don't have to be so self-centred," I said, not rudely, or anything.

Malfoy shrugged and looked away awkwardly.

"Are you really that afraid to just be… you?" I asked.

He made a loud noise in between a groan and a sigh.

"Whatever. Look, it's just REALLY scary trying to JUST impress you," he said quickly.

I burst out laughing.

"_Me_? Okay, so if I remember clearly, before this year even started, you didn't care about me at all. In fact, you absolutely despised me, wished I was dead!" I said a little too loudly.

"Yeah, but that's all different now. I don't know. This year, you just… I don't know. But you've got it all," he said.

"Right. But that's not true. _You _have it all. You're Head Boy, you're on the Hogwarts Quidditch Team, you have power, you have the pureblood genes," I fought back.

"Okay, fine, I admit. I am lucky, which is probably why people would think I'm crazy if I didn't make the most of all of it," he sighed, pausing for awhile.

"But Hermione, sometimes I may come out too strong, or self-centred, in your eyes. But I don't know who else to be. I just have to… put my whole heart into things, you know, I REALLY am trying here," he finished. He leaned in, closing his eyes ready to kiss me and all, when I had to cut in.

"Sounds like a really easy way to get it broken," I said softly. He opened his eyes.

"Hmm… well… I guess at least I know how to protect myself against that," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"With some awesome dance moves," he said, smirking, and pulled me towards him and began to dance.

"I **so** wasn't expecting that-AAAAH!" I began, which would have turned out nicely, if I hadn't lost my footing on the roof tiles.

"WOAH!" Malfoy cried as he grabbed my by my waist and pulled me back to my feet.

"Careful there," he said, and looked me in the eyes. He brought his face real close, and kissed me softly on the lips.

**Pansy's POV:**

"Okay, where did they go?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was too busy getting the brooms," Cho replied.

"Shit we lost them!" Padma replied, as we all began to fly up into the air.

"You guys I don't really know how to do this," Lavender said, nobody paying any attention to her.

"Oh, wait, I think I see them!" I cried.

"Shh! Where?" Padma asked.

"Over there!" I whispered.

"You guys, if I fall, you better catch me," Lavender whispered.

"Shh, Lavender!" Cho snapped.

"Okay you guys, keep steady, we're going over the Great Hall right now, we don't want anyone to hear us," I said.

"AAARGH!" Lavender cried, falling on top of all of us. I heard a sickening series of cracks, and looked at the rest of the group.

Everybody was lying in a heap, and we sat up. The brooms were all snapped up in some way or another, and we were stuck on the roof of the Great Hall.

"HELP!" we all screamed. No way we were getting off here till morning.

**End Pansy's POV.**

**A/N: hoped you liked it. Trying to update as quick as I can. Because its either short chapters with fast updates or longer chapters with slower updates D**

**Thanks. Read.and.review.b a b e s**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey. Nothing much to say. But thanks for the reviews.**

**Oh and 'dreaming freak'? yeah. I've watched the movie A MILLION times. Okay. Maybe not that many. But lots yeah?**

_Last time: Hermione and Draco went on a second date. The girls follow them, and end up getting stuck._

……………………………………….

"SO?" Lavender asked me the next morning at breakfast.

"So what?" I replied, calmly.

"How was the date?" she asked again.

"It was… nice," I said, truthfully.

"Did you, you know?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied.

After breakfast, we all headed down to the library.

"SPILL!" Pansy cried as soon as we were in private.

"Yeah, spill!" Cho added.

"Well, you know… it was… you guys dated him, you should know!" I stuttered.

"Yeah, but he never took us flying!" they all replied.

"Oh, well… we talked," I said.

"You talked? And then?" Padma asked.

"That's it. We talked." I said.

"So… he was able to get intimate… without getting… intimate?" Pansy asked slowly.

I opened my mouth ready to protest, when Cho started talking.

"Wait. He's telling her anything she wants to hear. I think the only way to know for sure if he's fallen in love with is to see how much Hermione can push him on the night of the Quidditch match at Agoura," she said.

I nodded.

"I-I think I can do that," I said hesitantly.

Padma looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh… no. I know that look Hermione, he's got you under his spell!" she cried.

"WHAT?" I said incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me. COME on," I added.

"NO! _You _come on!" Lavender cried. "You can't lose focus when we're _so _close to our aim!"

I tried to do the guilty puppy dog face. Obviously it didn't work.

"Hermione, we all believed him," Cho said gently. "But there's no way to find out what this guy is _really _thinking,"

"Wait." We heard a voice. Pansy was sitting in her chair, deep in thought.

"Maybe there is a way," she said. She got up, and we all got up to follow her. She held up a hand and gestured for us to sit down.

"Don't worry, I can handle this," she said.

**Pansy's POV:**

As soon as I left the room, I headed to the Slytherin locker rooms. I knew they had just finished Quidditch practice, I had memorised the timetable when I was going out with Draco.

God, what a player. I just want to hit him. But I won't. I have to save it all for when Hermione breaks his heart, and then I'll unleash everything.

I rushed into the locker room and hid inside one of the unused lockers, and waited for the boys to come inside.

After awhile, I heard the loud deep voices of the boys, and crouched down and kept quiet.

"YEAH! GO SLYTHERIN! Those Gryffindors are GONERS!" yelled Crabbe.

The boys went around the room, using their hands and armpits to make farting noises. Gross.

"Hey YOU GUYS! LOOK, NO HANDS!" yelled Crabbe. He lifted his arms into the air, and let a HUGE fart rip.

"EWWWWW!" yelled the boys around the room, laughing like hyenas. I covered my mouth and nose, suddenly hit with the foul smell.

"Oi, Draco, want to go to Hogsmeade and get to one of those strip clubs tonight?" yelled out Goyle.

"Um, no thanks I have some other things to do, homework, and stuff," Draco said.

"Aww, Draco! Come on, are we going to get some girls tonight, or are you going to act like one!" cried Crabbe.

"Oooooh!" went the voices around the Slytherin locker room.

"That is so messed up dude," Draco said. "Great things take time, alright?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. _Please!_" I whispered to myself.

There was silence.

"Man, YOU'RE WHIPPED!" cried Goyle, as he used his coiled towel to whip Draco's bare legs. Soon, the rest of the team had joined in, yelled 'WHIPPED'!

Draco put his hands up into the air to silence them and stood up on the bench.

"WHOA! Okay, _nobody _is whipped! **THE **Draco Malfoy is not whipped!"

I sat up a bit, preparing for it. "Here we go," I whispered.

"Let's just say, that at the Agoura Quidditch match, I'll be doing more than scoring hoops afterwards," he said, smirking at his cheering team mates.

I smiled. "Gotcha right where I want you," I whispered.

**END PANSY'S POV.**

A few days went by, and I walked into Potions class. I looked around the class, and saw Blaise walking from the Potions Cupboard.

"Hey!" I said loudly. He looked up briefly, and quickly looked down again once he saw it was me.

"Hey Blaise," I said as I got closer to him, "Are you going to bring those over?" I asked, gesturing to our table.

"Um, actually, I think I'm going to go back to working with Theo. You know, after the counselling and stuff he's kinda gotten over the whole burning incident," he said.

"Oh," I said, trying not to look disappointed.

"Yeah, okay, so see you," he said, walking away, not noticing the hurt expression that was drifting onto my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks went by, and before I knew it was the Quidditch Match. Great. So we took one of those real weird invisible Thestral things to the Agoura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and after a long day of cheering and winning the game, it was time for all the action to start.

My school had just won the championships, and I was here in this amazing school. But I wasn't feeling good. I just wasn't too sure about the whole tricking Malfoy thing. Sure, he's done bad things, but does he deserve _this_?

We got to our rooms, they were fairly nice, but they were some other house's dorms. Apparently they had to clear out to let us stay here.

I went into our room, 5 people to a room, and saw the girls there. They were all crowded around a mirror, and the sight of it really didn't surprise me, considering how vain they all were.

"Hey Hermione, bet you haven't seen one of these before!" Padma said, smirking.

I looked at it, then looked closer. It didn't look like the reflection of the room we were staying in. Suddenly, I saw Crabbe and Goyle walk past in the background.

I whipped around, but didn't see anyone.

"You guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's an enchanted mirror. It's like, they come in pairs. You can see the reflection of the other mirror when you want to," Cho replied.

"Ooh, I think Harry had one of them," I said, not expanding on the subject.

They handed me a pink paper bag, and I looked inside.

"You guys, I don't think so… Don't you think this is going too far?" I said slowly.

"Come on Hermione! Do you have any idea what happens when you let your guard down around Malfoy?" Lavender asked. I shrugged.

"Show her Pansy," Padma said.

Pansy pulled out a small Pensieve, and I touched the surface with Pansy. I was dragged into the small silver pool, and landed into a small cramped compartment.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Slytherin locker room. Sshh," she whispered. I watched.

"_Man, YOU'RE WHIPPED!" cried Goyle, as he used his coiled towel to whip Draco's bare legs. Soon, the rest of the team had joined in, yelled 'WHIPPED'!_

_Draco put his hands up into the air to silence them and stood up on the bench._

"_WHOA! Okay, nobody is whipped! __**THE **__Draco Malfoy is __not __whipped!"_

_I sat up a bit, preparing for it. "Here we go," I whispered._

"_Let's just say, that at the Agoura Quidditch match, I'll be doing more than scoring hoops afterwards," he said, smirking at his cheering team mates._

I looked at Malfoy dancing around the locker room, sniggering with his Slytherin mates, and couldn't for a second believe that I had felt sorry for him.

I didn't notice when we were back into the dorm until somebody waved their hand in front of my face, and I jumped up. I grabbed the pink paper bag and stormed into the bathroom.

"Draco Malfoy, you are SO going down," I said as a walked away.

I went into the bathroom, opening the bag. Inside was a dark green bra and matching bottoms. I gasped, not believing they were making me wear them.

I came out a few minutes later dressed in something I would have NEVER have worn. EVER. If it wasn't for these girls in front of me.

Honestly. If I felt embarassed just showing the girls myself in lingerie, how was I going to show Malfoy?

I opened the robe I was wearing and showed the girls, cringing with embarrassment.

"Oh. Em. Gee. Hermione, you should totally wear underwear to school," Lavender said.

I blushed even more and sat down, taking hold of the mirror, and asked them if I looked okay.

"Are you kidding? You look **hot**!" Pansy cried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY FACE?" I heard a guy's voice yell out. I looked down at the mirror, and knew that when Malfoy looked at the mirror he would have seen my face.

"WHY HAVE I TURNED INTO GRANGER?" he yelled out.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said seductively looking straight into the mirror. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

"Granger, is that… you? Like really you?" he asked.

"Haha, yeah. It's this enchanted mirror thing," I replied.

"Thank gosh, it scared the shit out of me," he said, relieved. I giggled, and looked up at the girls. They had written down on a notepad what I had to say.

"Thought that we could stay up late, you know, talking," I said.

"Well, it was a good surprise," he said.

"So, are you alone?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Not right now, but Crabbe and Goyle are going to the kitchens for a late night snack, or something. Are you along?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's terrible, because I'm so lovely," I said. I saw the girls scribble the word out and write 'lonely', so I quickly corrected myself.

"I mean, lonely," I added. I sighed for extra effect.

"Aren't you staying with Potter and Weasley?" he asked.

"Urm… Yes… I am staying with them. But they went to play late night Quidditch," I said, grinning at my lame response.

"Do you want me to come over and keep you company?" he asked. Bingo. Just what I was waiting for.

"Yeah, sure, but there's one problem. The head boy and girl are out patrolling right now, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Damn, I guess I can't come then," he said, looking disappointed.

"You could sneak past them on the balcony," I suggested slowly.

"Pfft, yeah right," he scoffed.

"Well, that's just too bad then, I got all dressed up," I said, looking at Pansy who was lowering her sleeve. "Or, down," I added, lowering my robe, baring my shoulders.

Malfoy choked and then coughed.

"Um… I think I can… sneak past, I'll find a way," he said quickly.

"Great, I'm in the Olympia dorm, room number 250," I said.

He got up, and the girls made gestures to me.

"Wait, WAIT!" I cried. He came back, smirking. The girls drew a parcel on the piece of paper, and I looked at it in confusion.

"I, uh… got you a present?" I said.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. Pansy pointed under the bed.

"It's under your bed," I said seductively.

I saw Draco move away from the mirror for a minute, and I saw him come back with a matching pink paper bag, the same one as mine.

He pulled out a red thong, and smirked again.

"Sneak preview?" he asked.

The girls pointed at me. I was confused for a minute, before getting it.

"No, I want **YOU **to wear it," I said, giggling at his facial expression.

"What's wrong? It's sexy, haven't you ever done this before?" I added.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," he said.

"Oh, how cute, you're just so… unexperienced," I cooed.

"WHAT? Alright, I, Draco Malfoy am NOT unexperienced," he objected rather snappily.

"Draco," I said softly, "I thought that maybe you could do this one little thing for me? And maybe I would do a little something for you," I said, taking the robe off fully. I looked at his face, and put the robe back on.

"But you know what? I am PRETTY tired, and it's getting real late, so… goodnight," I said, yawning. I got up, when I heard his voice again.

"Okay fine, give me ten minutes," he sighed.

"Okay," I said, in a false happy voice. This was going to be good.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, but sorry for taking ages. I don't know why I took so long P**

**But its my fault. Sorry.**

_ONNNN with the story then…_

_-----------------------------_

**Draco's POV**

Okay, remember, it's going to be worth it, I thought to myself.

_Olympia, room 250. Olympia, room 250. Olympia, room 250. _I kept chanting to myself. I couldn't forget it.

I reached the room after climbing in the freezing cold in just a towel and a thong, and climbed in through the window. The lights were all off, and I grinned. I guess she was setting the mood or something. I heard the tap on in the bathroom, so I guessed she was getting prepared.

I stripped off the towel and lay down on the bed, getting ready for an awesome night.

I heard the tap in the bathroom switch off, and I got into position.

I wasn't ready for old lady McGonagall to walk out of the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

"SHIT!" I yelled, grabbing the nearest object and covering myself up. She rushed up to me, grabbing my ear, and pulled my out of her room, out of the Olympia dorm, and out into the corridor.

The commotion was so loud, and every person in every house, in every dorm, in EVERY room came out to watch.

There were giggles and laughs everywhere as this old lady dragged me down the hallway by my ear.

We stopped outside a doorway, and she knocked loudly on it. In the corner of my eye I saw Crabbe standing there with 3 muffins in his hand, staring at me.

"Draco, what are you wearing?" he asked. Goyle came up next to him and ogled my butt. What a loser.

"Dude, those are for ladies," he said.

"Yeah I know," I said, glaring at him.

Professor Snape walked out the door, and looked at me in horror.

"I believe this belongs to you, sir, I found it in my ROOM!" she yelled.

"Professor, please make her let go," I whined. She let go on Snape's instructions, and Snape came up real close.

"Draco, live and let live is what I say," he said, although I was busy worrying about people taking pictures of me.

"But I am NOT equipped for this type of NONSENSE when I should be CELEBRATING OUR WIN!" he yelled.

I cringed, and began walking back to my room. Every direction there were giggles and grins, and I saw Hermione standing outside in a black robe.

I took a glance at her, and she noticed.

"I guess it was room 240, not 250, sorry," she whispered. Whatever.

**END DRACO'S POV**

**Back to HERMIONE'S POV**

Excellent. So the next day when we were back at Hogwarts, everyone had heard about the 'thong' incident. Pictures were pasted around the WHOLE school, and wherever Malfoy went he was surrounded by laughs and jokes.

Not so popular now are we.

I met up with Pansy, Cho, Lavender and Padma, and we discussed what was next.

"Well, we pretty much just confirmed that he is **pretty **into you, so we just need to break him at his birthday party," Pansy said.

"Great one," said Padma. All the rest of us just nodded.

We split our own ways, and I walked to the Quidditch Pitch to watch Harry, Ron and Ginny play. They were all surrounding around Harry, the captain, and were discussing the next match, so I sat in the first row of the stadium, which was only a few metres away from them.

"Okay, the next match is with Durmstrang, and it's our home game, so we can win this one as well," Harry was saying.

"Oh. My. GOSH! Durmstrang guys are like SO hot! I totally can't wait!" cried Ginny. The boys stared at her blankly.

"As much as I enjoy listening to my little sister ramble on about guys, I don't think that's the main worry here," Ron said.

"Oh, yes," Ginny said, clearly embarassed.

A few moments later, Malfoy walked through the stadium entrance holding his broomstick. He was wearing no top, and he was wearing his Slytherin Quidditch shorts, and you could see the hint of a red thong peeking out from the top. I stared.

What the hell was he playing at?

All the guys stared at him too.

"Dude, why are you still wearing those?" asked Crabbe. Malfoy glared at him for speaking at him in that tone, and hopped onto his broomstick.

"They're breezy, they don't bind, and they give you JUST enough agility," he said, before flying up into the air, diving back down, and pulling a perfect Wronski Feint. All the team members stared, even Harry and Ron were impressed.

"What now?" he said, glaring at all of them.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. Damn. I hope he hadn't brainwashed them into something retarded up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, I was walking down the hallway heading to lunch, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"HERMIONE!" someone yelled. It was Cho.

"Hey Cho, what's up?" I asked.

"You will **not **believe this," she said, out of breath. She led me to the Quidditch Pitch where all the guys were practicing, and I gasped.

Every single guy on the field, minus the Gryffindors, was wearing a thong.

"I know." Cho said to me after a few minutes of silence and staring.

"WHY?" I asked.

"I have no clue. I mean, I could pour Bubotuber pus all over his face and he'd make that a fashion statement," Cho replied. I nodded in agreement.

I stormed off, Cho right behind my heels, as we went to tell the other girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Durmstrang.vs.Hogwarts Quidditch game was today, and so there were banners all over the school advertising it. All the girls were going crazy, and the guys were all cheering the Hogwarts cheer, all ready to beat Durmstrang, whether they played Quidditch or not.

"They're here!" yelled a voice from down the hall. Who cares who it was, because the whole school went crazy.

The girls went screaming, running down the hall ready to greet the boys, and the guys ran down ready to taunt the Durmstrang boys. Krum no longer was at Durmstrang, so Hogwarts had nothing to worry about.

After all the commotion had gone down, all the girls had attached themselves to one guy or another, with about 10 girls to each guy. Excellent.

Except for one particular boy, who's face I couldn't see because of the crowd of girls around him.

After a short moment, he emerged from the crowd, and I caught a look of his face.

A wave of recognition went through me. I couldn't miss those blue eyes and honey-brown hair anywhere.

"Draco!" I yelled.

"Oh thank GOD!" he cried, running to me.

"I had no idea you played Quidditch!" I said.

"I was looking for you! Get me out of here!" he yelled.

We ran into the Head's Common room, and sat down on the couches.

"I'm here to play the Quidditch match, but I applied for an exchange program here at Hogwarts so I'm staying afterwards," he said.

"Oh, that's good, at least there'll be someone who likes me here," I said, thinking about Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Didn't seem like I had any real friends around here. Even Pansy, Cho, Padma and Lavender didn't seem like **real **friends.

"Umm…" he said.

"As in friends," I said quickly. Great. An awkward silence passed over us, and before we could start a conversation, Malfoy burst through the door.

He stared at Le Feu and frowned.

"What's he doing here?" Malfoy asked, obviously recognising Le Feu from the beach.

"Quidditch," Le Feu answered, with as much rudeness as Malfoy.

Malfoy looked between me and Le Feu sitting on the same couch, observing the closeness between us. He looked suspicious, but decided to come and sit in between us on the couch.

"Can we help you?" Le Feu asked, staring at him.

"We're all friends, we can sit and talk together," Malfoy said with a fake niceness to his voice.

"I could hardly call us friends," Le Feu answered, and Malfoy glared at him with as much venom as he could muster.

"Um, Malfoy do you mind letting us have our own conversation?" I asked him, and he reluctantly got up and went to his room, giving us a few backward glances as he went.

"Loser," Le Feu said, smirking at his victory.

I couldn't help but feel sorry at the look of Malfoy's defeated face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sick of cheerleading, actually. It was pointless. Jumping up and down screaming, cheering for Hogwarts. It's not like Hogwarts needs people to be assigned to jump up and down and cheer, the whole school does it anyway.

I looked around, trying to find Draco, but failed miserably. No, of course not Malfoy, that stuck up jerk, I was looking for Le Feu.

He was flying around, looking for the snitch as was Malfoy. It confused me, how Malfoy and Harry kept switching between being a chaser and a goal scorer or whatever they're called.

Couldn't they just stay as the same player the whole season? I mean it's not my fault I'm a bit slow with Quidditch and these things, but it's so hard to follow!

The game ended quickly, with Hogwarts winning when Malfoy caught the snitch. I saw him steal a glance at me after he caught it, expecting to see some sort of cheering coming from me, but I tried not to.

Back at the Head's Common Room there was a huge party going on. Great. I absolutely knew that Malfoy would throw a huge party.

I also knew this would be a great chance to try and get him jealous. I called over Le Feu and invited him to the party, and a few moments later he arrived.

Malfoy went to get the door open. He glared at Le Feu standing there.

"What are you doing here? Nobody invited you," Malfoy snapped.

Le Feu smirked. "Hermione asked me here," he replied coolly.

Malfoy growled and stormed back into the party.

"Hey!" I said, skipping up to him.

"Hey," he replied.

"I am so glad you're here… There is NOBODY in this party that will talk to me!" I cried.

He laughed.

"Umm… do you want to go sit down or something?" I asked. He nodded, and then we sat down on the couch in the middle of the common room, in front of the fireplace.

There were lots of people I knew at the party, very few Gryffindors, and Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't at the party, obviously.

"Wait here for a second, I'm just going to get some drinks okay?" I asked, and he nodded while I got up.

I went over to where all the drinks were, and I met up with Pansy, Cho, Padma and Lavender.

"Hey, so how's it going with that guy?" Cho asked while Pansy drooled over him.

"Good," I replied.

"I think this is a real good chance to make Malfoy jealous," Padma said.

"Yeah, so get all over Le Feu, okay?" Lavender said.

I nodded, feeling sorry for using Le Feu.

While I was walking back with the drinks, Blaise came up to me.

"Hey, Hermione," he said.

"Hey Blaise!" I said, excited he was talking to me.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, uh, having fun at the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"Anyway, I have to be getting back to my friend," I replied, and started walking off. Yeesh, it doesn't have to be so… awkward having a conversation with a friend.

I handed a firewhiskey to Le Feu, and started drinking my own.

After a few moments of silence, although I wouldn't call it silence because of the party, we started talking again.

"So what's with you and that Malfoy dude?" he asked.

"Nothing, actually, I'm not even sure. He is such a dork, but…" I started.

"But what?" I heard a voice behind us. Damn it.

Malfoy came and sat himself between us again.

"But I just want to HIT HIM!" I said, hitting Malfoy over the head.

"Come on, let's go make out," I said, pulling Le Feu by the hand and bringing him up to my room. Le Feu smirked back at Malfoy as we walked upstairs.

I sat down on the bed while Le Feu looked at me.

"So… what are we doing?" he asked.

"Don't worry; we're just making Malfoy jealous," I answered. He looked at me.

"I thought you said that there was nothing with you and him," he replied.

"Oh yeah, it's this huge thing where we're trying to humiliate him and stuff," I said.

"It's a long story," I added.

"Sure, makes a hell lot of sense," he replied sarcastically. I heard the door opening and gasped.

"He's coming, QUICK!" I cried, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down onto the bed with me.

I pressed my lips to his, placing one of my hands on his neck and the other in his hair.

Le Feu caught on quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him.

The door creaked open, and I heard a voice.

"Hey, Hermione, Malfoy wants you downstairs –"

Silence.

That wasn't Malfoy's voice. I looked up, my hair dishevelled and Le Feu's hands still on my waist, and saw Blaise standing there, shocked.

"Um, I'm sorry, I – uh shouldn't have walked in without knocking I'll just…" Blaise trailed off, walking out the door, banging into the doorframe as he walked out.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. I looked back at Le Feu, who was still staring at me.

"You're a real good kisser," he said before catching my lips again. I pulled away.

"Sorry, Draco, this isn't the time right now," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll make it the time then," he said, before kissing me again. Before I could pull back, the door opened again.

"Didn't you get the message? I want you DOWNSTAIRS!" Malfoy yelled, and saw me and Le Feu kissing on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled at Le Feu. Le Feu looked up, smirking, and got off the bed, walking out the door. Malfoy followed him out, pushing him down the stairs.

"MALFOY!" I cried, leaping off the bed and out the door.

Le Feu went tumbling down the stairs, and landed in a heap at the bottom. He got up, embarassed, and looked at Malfoy.

"Alright, you and me, outside," he said.

"Bring it on," Malfoy replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Malfoy is yummy. That's it. D**

_**Back to the story…**_

"WOOOOH FIGHT!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled.

The whole party started piling outside, and I heard yells going around, saying 'QUIDDITCH PITCH!'. I guess the fight was at the Quidditch pitch. This was my entire fault. Somebody was obviously going to get hurt.

I heard Pansy and all the rest behind me, and I whipped around.

"You guys! Look what happened!" I cried.

"Don't worry, we'll stop it before anybody gets seriously hurt," Cho replied.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cho said. I gasped, running as fast as I could to the Quidditch pitch.

When I got there it was hard to see. There was a circle around them, so I had to push through to get to the middle.

"SHE IS MINE!" Malfoy yelled, punching Le Feu in the mouth. I heard a crunch, and winced.

"No, SHE'S MINE!" Le Feu roared, getting Malfoy in the nose. Another cracking noise, and I screamed.

There was no more dialogue involved, just fists flying about.

What could I do to stop them? There was blood all over their robes, and everyone was still chanting FIGHT, FIGHT, and FIGHT!

"MINE!" yelled Malfoy. He kicked Le Feu right in the crotch.

"NO, MINE!" growled Le Feu, clutching himself where he had just been kicked.

"STOP!" I yelled. They stopped, and the chanting stopped.

"I'm NOBODY'S!" I screamed.

"I AM NOT A POSSESSION!" I added, slapping them both across the face. I stormed off, with them both running after me.

"Hermione, wait!" Malfoy said, trying to stop me. I shook his hand off my arm, and continued walking.

"Come on Hermione, it's only because we both want you," Le Feu said, gently taking hold of my arm.

"Okay, I'll choose one of you," I said. They both looked hopeful.

"I choose…. Le Feu," I said, after a moment. His face lit up.

"Really?" he asked, in disbelief.

"No," I said, the smile on my face disappearing in an instant.

"Granger, you can't just play with us like that," I heard Malfoy's voice saying behind me, as I walked back to the common room.

"Whatever," I said over my shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't talk to Malfoy or Le Feu for a week. Malfoy had broken his nose in the fight and Le Feu had decided to not transfer to Hogwarts. Well, I wonder why. Sarcasm.

"Granger!" I heard Malfoy's voice behind me.

I turned around, making it obvious that I sighed while doing so.

"The Agoura Quidditch night and Durmstrang match didn't really go as I had hoped," he said.

"How did you hope it would go?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He blushed. Blushed? Yeah, I know.

"Okay, is that it?" I asked, and turned to walk away. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked rudely. Wow, that didn't sound like me.

"Look, you don't get it, Hermione," he said. I frowned.

"I was humiliated trying to get your attention at Agoura, and then I broke my nose just to get rid of someone else who wanted you. I'm not doing all of this **just **to get some action you know," he said.

"Oh right, so I guess that at Agoura you didn't get to "score" more than hoops that night, did you?" I asked. Malfoy cleared his throat.

"W-where did you hear that?" he asked. I smirked, letting him know that I had caught him out.

"That's just locker room talk, Hermione," he said.

"Just so that you don't sound whipped?" I asked.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm saying things that I don't believe, I'm doing things that I don't understand. I mean, I put on your underwear and sneaked across the balcony, I broke my perfect nose just to get your attention," he said.

I grinned, and felt proud of myself. He sighed.

"Hermione, I'm trying so hard, but I'm out of plans. You're the one," he said. I stood there, mouth wide open.

"Okay, I've never done this before, so I'm not really sure how it goes," he said, as he unpinned his green Head Boy badge and fastened it to my robe with shaking fingers.

"It's just… something personal. Something to show you," he stopped for a moment, taking my hand and holding it up in the air.

"And whoever else wants to know, that I am whipped!" he yelled out loud.

"Yeah, I'm whipped. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me, hands in his pockets.

I stared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't believe it. Even though I had been trying to make him fall for me, somehow I didn't actually think he would.

I walked up to the Gryffindor girl's dorm, looking for Lavender. She wasn't there, actually, nobody was there, except for Ginny, who was sitting on her bed. She looked up when the door opened, and saw me.

"Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Hey," I said. She patted next to her on the bed, thinking I had come to see her.

"Um, actually I was just going to look for –"

"Sit."

"Okay," I replied, sitting down carefully.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you came to talk to me. In fact, I was just about to go and look for you," she said first.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well, there's been a few rumours going around, like you're going out with Malfoy. How ridiculous is that!" she said, bursting out laughing. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her the truth?

"Well, I am," I said. She immediately stopped laughing and looking at me.

"What? How could you not tell me! I thought I was your best girl friend," she said, looking away from me.

"Okay, fine, but promise you won't tell ANYONE about this," I said, sighing. She sat up, looking at me again.

"What is it?" she asked.

I told her the whole story between me and Malfoy, and when I was finished she was silent.

"Hermione, how could you?" she asked me. Right, that wasn't the reaction I wanted.

"Huh?"

"How could you be so cruel to pretend that you love someone?" she asked me again.

"I-uh…" I started.

"It's Malfoy, I know, but why couldn't you have done something else?" she asked.

"We did! We tried everything we could!" I cried. Ginny looked at me suspiciously.

"Who's 'we'?" she asked.

"Stop harassing me with questions!" I exclaimed.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're doing, but I don't even know you anymore," she said, walking out of the room.

I sat down on the bed, and Lavender walked in.

"Hey Hermione!" she said, grabbing a band from her dressing table and tying up her hair into a bun.

"I have to tell you ALL something," I said.

"Is it something good? Because if it isn't then I don't want to hear it," she replied.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just I don't like bad news," she said. I groaned. Lavender and I went around gathering our group up, and headed back to my room.

"You guys, something happened yesterday afternoon," I started.

"He raped you?" Pansy gasped. I shook my head.

"He attacked you?" Cho asked. I shook my head.

"He… I don't have any ideas," Padma said.

"I'll show you guys," I said. I went and got my robe from my cupboard, and showed them the badge Malfoy had given to me. It looked funny, with my red head girl badge right on top of his.

"Oh. My gosh," Pansy said.

"We are going to **CRUSH **him!" Padma yelled. I shushed her.

"Kill time." Lavender said softly.

"BAM!" yelled Cho.

"Happy birthday, little Malfoy," Pansy said wickedly. Uh oh.

Pansy was still hanging on to my robe.

I yanked it out of her grasp.

"Um… guys? I'm kinda feeling weird about all this," I said. It was so mean. He had actually, truthfully fallen for me, and I was about to break his heart?

"I'm sorry… WHAT?" Cho asked.

"Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy! You need to get even with him after all these years!" Padma exclaimed.

"I know, but…" I stopped, not sure of what I was going to say.

"AH! You… _LOVE_ him!" Pansy yelled. Again, I shushed her.

"No!" I cried. I couldn't love him. It just didn't work out!

"You got Malfoyed over," said Lavender.

"He didn't fall for **you**," Cho said.

"He fell for what we MADE you. Who were you before we started all this?" asked Padma.

"Just the mudblood Granger," answered Pansy for me. "Basically no-one in the eyes of Draco Malfoy, and then we made you '_the one'_ and this is how you repay us?"

I glared at them.

"So, the monster you created destroys Malfoy and then what? What happens to me after that?" I snapped.

"You become a legend!" exclaimed Pansy as though it was the best thing in the world.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

"What if I don't want to be a legend, or all that?" I asked.

"Well, either way, you can't have him!" yelled Pansy angrily.

"Why not!" I yelled back, surprised at myself.

"Because that pin belongs to ME! I am the one who's in Slytherin and pureblooded, this ring should rightfully be MINE!" she said, trying to yank the pin off.

Padma rose from sitting on my bed.

"What makes you think that just because you're all of that means you can get whatever you want?" she asked.

"Because I said so!" Pansy screamed.

"YOU GUYS! STOP IT!" cried Lavender.

"Thanks, Lavender," I said gratefully, sighing.

"He deserves only the best, okay? He definitely deserves," she paused, "ME!"

So maybe she wasn't trying to help me.

"Oh, please," Pansy laughed meanly.

"Come on you guys, we're meant to be friends," I said, trying to stop the fighting.

"Yeah, well friends don't say that they're going to do something and then totally screw everybody over," Cho said.

"You know what? If you're not against Malfoy, then you are NOT with us," Lavender snapped. They all looked at me expectantly, and I frowned.

"Do you guys really think that this will help you get over Malfoy?" I asked them. There was silence.

"You guys are either obsessed with destroying him, or obsessed with dating him. But either way, it always has to be about him," I said after awhile. I looked at all of them individually.

"I'm done with this," I said, shaking my head. They looked shocked.

I walked to the door, gesturing for them to leave my room.

"And whatever your plan is, count me out," I said, while they walked out the door one by one.

"We don't care, because you are FIRED!" said Cho as she walked out. I scoffed, closing the door on them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: very short chapter this time, because this is the chapter before the last one! Yes, next chapter is the last one. (smiles)**

**And… who will Hermione end up with? Oooooooooh…..**

**LOL**

**Back to the story, anyway.**

After they had closed the portrait door, I walked outside my room.

"Hermione," I heard a voice say. Blaise was sitting on the couch, waiting for Malfoy.

"Oh, hey Blaise," I said, sitting down onto the couch. He didn't answer me.

"Had no idea you were in Slytherin, for that matter, didn't know you were a guy," he said. I was confused, and he pointed to my green Head Boy pin.

"Um… it's not what it looks like," I said quickly. Like he would believe me.

"Since when are Pansy, Cho, Padma and Lavender friends with each other?" he asked me. I was about to make up some lame excuse when he interrupted me.

"From what I've heard those girls absolutely despise each other, Hermione. And lastly, what are they doing hanging out with you?" he asked slowly. Man, the way he said it made me feel like absolute crap.

I got up from the couch and played with the hem of my shirt nervously.

"What happened to you, Hermione? You were so different, and now you're just like them, you fell for… my best friend," he said, losing his friendly tone.

"No, of course I didn't. It-It's not l-like that!" I mumbled.

"It's something you planned with those four. It's just a whole big joke to you, isn't it?" he asked me straight.

I sighed. There was another moment of silence.

"Do you want to know the reason why Draco fell for you?" Blaise asked. I was scared to hear the answer.

"He thinks that you are the first honest relationship that he's been in, but what he doesn't know is that you've been making out with other guys, and planning against him," Blaise answered. Oh. My gosh. What have I done? What do I say?

"Well, he's not all that innocent alright? I mean, you're his best friend, you know how he can be," I objected.

"Everybody knows how he can be, even Potter and Weasley. For god's sake, he's Draco Malfoy!" Blaise said, his voice getting louder, his tone getting sharper.

"Yet still every girl in the school lines up to date him, knowing what they know. Yeah, he lies to girls to get them to fall for him. I can't even begin to IMAGINE the kind of person who would do that. Can you?" he asked, giving me a hard stare, and without waiting for a response, went upstairs into Malfoy's room, not wanting to talk to me anymore.

I sat down on the couch, putting my hands to my face, and cried. I heard the door open, and the portrait door close, and I knew they had left.

The git Malfoy didn't even come to see what was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day my eyes were red and puffy from crying. Just what I wanted.

I decided to go and see Harry, Ron and Ginny. I wasn't sure if Ginny would talk to me, but I would have to try.

I walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, lifting my hand up to knock, when the Fat Lady looked at me.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked me.

"I need to talk to my friends," I said.

"Password?" she asked.

"You know who I am," I said.

"Yes, but there's a risk of you being an imposter," she replied.

"Mango," I said impatiently. She smiled and s-l-o-wly opened the door. She was annoying me SO much right now.

I went inside, Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny were sitting on the couch. When they saw me, they all smiled, apart from Ginny, who looked away.

"Guys, can I talk to you?" I asked. We all looked at Neville, who frowned, and got up to leave.

When I was sure everyone was out of the Common Room, I looked at the three of them.

"Ginny, I know what I'm doing it wrong, and I decided not to go through with it," I said.

She looked at me again, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I knew you'd come around, Hermione!" she said, hugging me.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you all now," I started.

"I know I haven't been spending time with you guys and I've been neglecting you and stuff. But it's just with all this Malfoy stuff going on, I got confused about who my **real **friends are," I said.

They stared at me, and looked at each other.

"Hermione, in case you've forgotten or something, we're your friends," Ron said.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you doofus, it's like when I was hanging out with all those… what would you call them… 'popular' girls, I got really confused," I replied.

"Maybe if you show them the real Hermione you wouldn't be so confused," said Harry.

I thought about it for a minute, and then nodded. I gave each of them a hug, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night. The night of Draco Malfoy's 17th birthday party. If it was everything everyone had said it was, tonight was going to be amazing. Besides, if every other year it was good, then his coming of age party would be awesome.

I was nervous, for some unknown reason.

The party was being held somewhere in Muggle London, which was surprising. Dumbledore had been good enough to organise transport there, in those Thestral carts again.

When I arrived there with Ginny, we looked around. Harry and Ron had absolutely refused to come, although this was the first year they had been invited to the party.

I looked up at the big screen, and saw there was footage of the cheerleading squad cheering a happy birthday to Malfoy.

They must have filmed it this morning without me. I looked at the bottom right of the screen, and saw tiny lettering, 'Courtesy of Cho Chang'.

Oh, so Cho had made the video for Malfoy. I wonder what she had put into it.

Malfoy was up on this stage which was installed just for the party. He was up there with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise, and they were giving their own speeches to Malfoy about their childhood and stuff.

There was a huge cake in the middle of the stage. I wanted to go up there and stuff my face.

Well, he hadn't seen me yet so I started dancing with Ginny.

Life was pretty much back to normal. I was okay with Harry, Ron and Ginny, and I wasn't friends with Pansy, Cho, Padma or Lavender anymore. I had one friend who was a girl, Ginny, and I couldn't be happier.

I smiled at Ginny, who was staring at me. I must have been staring into space. I laughed, and started dancing again.

I saw Blaise looking at me from the stage, and I smiled. He looked away. I groaned. Why was he being so rude?

I walked over to a refreshment table, picking up a few drinks for Ginny and I. I could hear the video on the screen still going, and when I looked up to see the screen, I could see Malfoy spot me in the crowd, his face lighting up.

He put his face close to the microphone and started speaking.

"Hey Hermione, come wish me a happy birthday," he said, beaming. Beaming. BEAMING? What is the world coming to?

I reluctantly walked up on stage, Ginny pushing me there.

Malfoy put a protective arm around me, as I tried to tell him what was going on.

"Malf- Draco, I have to tell you something," I said. He didn't hear me.

The video had now changed to a scene that I was quite familiar with.

"_And whoever else wants to know, that I am whipped!" _

"_Yeah, I'm whipped. Will you be my girlfriend?" _

The clip showed him asking me to be his girlfriend, my eyes staring wide open at him. Suddenly, the clip changed.

"_Draco Malfoy, there's only one guy out there for me, but you are __**not **__–"_

The video was cut off with a loud screeching noise before anything else was played. My mouth was wide open with horror, and the crowd was murmuring all at once.

**A/N: dun dun dunn……. What nxt?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AAAAAAAAAAH! I've finished! I'm happy (smiley face). Because I'm not the kind of person who likes to start a story and then finish it. Normally I'm halfway through a story and get an idea for a new story, and then I can't be bothered anymore with the story I was already writing… that did NOT make sense.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

Why would Cho even want to do something like this? And in front of everyone? I saw them in the crowd, smirking, and I felt a huge lump of rage build up inside of me. It slowly became fear.

I couldn't move, nor could I speak. What the hell should I say?

Malfoy was looking at me, confused.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Look, Malfoy, I have something to tell you," I said. He looked panicked, and I have never felt anything worse in my life. I spoke so softly, softly so that he could only hear. It was embarrassing enough for him already.

"This entire time I was just pretending to be a bunch of stuff that I'm not just… just so you would fall for me," I said.

"LOUDER!" someone shouted. I swore that I would kill whoever yelled it.

"Yeah, what's up?" someone else yelled, and the crowd started talking softly, just as confused as everyone else.

I spoke into the microphone, though I was still keeping eye contact with Malfoy.

"We were trying to break your heart, just so you would know what it felt like," I said. He still looked confused.

"We?" he asked.

I looked over at where Pansy, Padma, Cho and Lavender where standing, and they stood looking at him.

"Right, I get it," he said, nodding his head slowly.

"Well, hey…" he said, pausing, trying not to lose it, "You guys pulled it off."

He took a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah, it worked," he said softly, looking at me, his eyes dark.

I looked down, and saw the Slytherin Head Boy pin still above my head girl pin. I took it off slowly, and held my arm out, giving it to him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered only for him to hear.

The crowd started up again. "WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU BREAKING UP?" they yelled.

I paused.

"Okay, this entire time I've been lying about who I am, but I am done pretending. This is the real me, this is… Hermione Granger," I said.

"Hey Hermione!" a Slytherin boy at the front yelled.

I looked for him. "Yeah?" I asked him.

I half gasped, half screamed when I got drenched with a cup of Butterbeer.

"You're ruining the party!" the Slytherin boy cried, while the rest of the crowd laughed and cheered.

"Oh, that is just NOT fair!" I heard Pansy yell, as the four of them came upstage and stood at the front of Malfoy and I.

Cho turned to me.

"This is our fault, you don't deserve this," she said to me. I nodded, and smiled weakly, before thinking about what she said. She was right, I **didn't **deserve this!

I walked back up to the front.

"I'm Head Girl, and I can give you guys detentions!" I yelled. I saw Malfoy grin and shake his head in the corner of my eye.

I got drenched with another cup of Butterbeer.

"NERD!" yelled a different Slytherin boy this time. I frowned, and let the four girls take action this time.

Pansy looked at the crowd before speaking into the microphone.

"Hey! So big deal, she lied," she said, putting emphasis on the 'lied'.

"Yeah, like you've never lied before?" Lavender yelled.

"Exactly! You guys should all be throwing drinks at EACH OTHER!" Cho said into the microphone.

"Yeah!" agreed Padma.

"Not her," concluded Pansy.

There was a brief silence before the four girls were drenched with Butterbeer as well, followed by laughs and cheers all round.

Malfoy walked back to the front, gesturing for everyone to stop.

"EVERYBODY shut up! Look, they're right, okay? We all do it. I lie. I pretend to do whatever I need to do to get girls," he said.

"And it works dude!" yelled a Ravenclaw boy. Great. Even Ravenclaws were siding with him.

"No, I'm not saying it's a good thing," Malfoy started again.

"It's a **great **thing!" yelled another Ravenclaw.

"Guys, what I'm saying is that… it's wrong," he said.

A Slytherin boy replied to this one.

"There ain't NOTHING wrong with hooking up with the **finest** girls in the school!" he yelled. There was no time for Malfoy to say anything else, the whole crowd went up in cheers.

I saw Blaise in the corner shaking his head.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!" the crowd chanted. I couldn't believe this. What had become of this school?

The five of us glared at Malfoy, who looked stunned for a moment, before shrugging, and grinning at the crowd.

I glared at him, although he didn't care, he just smirked. I growled, and saw the huge cake in the middle of the stage. I looked at him again, waving at the crowd, and looked back at the cake.

I walked over to the cake, grabbing a handful of white cream, and threw it right at his face.

The crowd began laughing and cheering, as Malfoy took a handful and threw it back at me. I screamed, as the whole crowd began a huge food fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, after a long time not talking to Malfoy, I decided I really needed to talk to him.

We lived in the same Common Room, yet we hadn't talked to each other, nor even looked at each other. Although, I'm almost definite I caught Malfoy looking at me several times.

I saw him walking down the corridor towards Charms, and started walking to catch up.

"Malfoy!" I yelled. He turned around, looking at me.

"Hey," he said. He was wearing his hair differently today, I had noticed, and it looked… rather hot.

"You look ho- clean. You look clean," I said, embarassed by my slip.

"Thanks, you look clean too," he said awkwardly.

I giggled.

"Malfoy, I really shouldn't have thrown the cake at you," I said, more seriously.

He sighed.

"Her-Granger, stop. I deserved it. I deserved everything, the cake, and the… you know," he said softly.

"Well, to the first thing, yes, you did. The second, not so sure about that," I replied. He looked up, and I saw a glimmer of what looked like hope.

"Look, why don't we… start over, or something? Just forget everything we've been through, our past, and all. I'm going to **really **start telling the truth now, I really mean it, so… truce?" he asked, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

I smiled. I shook my head.

"No, friends," I replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. He grinned, not smirked, and pulled me in for a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, I was back to sitting with Harry, Ron and Ginny. I had told them the whole story, bits where Ron was so proud of me, parts where Harry had to gasp with embarrassment for Malfoy. Yeah, **for **Malfoy.

"Hey Hermione!" called Pansy, who chose to still hang out with Cho, Padma and Lavender. I smiled and waved at the four to come over and sit with us. I looked over at Harry, who nodded as though allowing them to sit with us.

They walked over and sat down. It was awkward for a moment, before the situation becoming more comfortable.

"Umm… Hermione!" I heard a voice say. I turned, and saw Blaise coming towards us.

"Hey Blaise!" I said brightly. He was fidgeting with his hands.

"Uh, so that whole thing with Potions and Theo didn't really work out…" he said, trailing off at the end.

"Oh gosh, what happened this time?" I asked, worried.

He smiled.

"Nothing happened, it's just… Potions suck without you," he said softly.

I beamed, and he started again. "So, what do you say? Lab partners again?"

"Are you really sure?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. You're perfect Hermione," he said, before blushing furiously.

"I mean, because you're smarter than me and everything," he stammered, while I laughed.

"Anyway, I'll see you around," he said.

I agreed, and walked back to sit with my group.

"OH. MY GOD!" Pansy cried.

"You SO have a crush on Blaise Zabini!" laughed Cho.

"You're definitely going to need our help with this one," Padma whispered excitedly.

"HEY!" cried Cho.

"I just bought some new mirrors! We could do like a FULL frontal attack," she said.

"NO! I don't like him like that. Besides, I like somebody else," I said, the last part quieter so nobody could hear. But unfortunately, they did.

"AH! WHO!" yelled Pansy. I shook my head stubbornly, not wanting to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another few weeks later, I hadn't been talking to Malfoy, although he seemed pretty happy that I had said we were friends.

He was confusing. I was walking to dinner with Pansy, Padma, Cho and Lavender, and we were all talking quietly.

"Hermione!" somebody yelled. I was quite getting used to people shouting after me, after all, it had happen _a lot _the past few weeks.

It was Malfoy. Gee, what a surprise. Pansy and Cho were still on bad terms with Malfoy, but the other two, Padma and Lavender were fine.

Pansy and Cho glared at him as he began to talk.

"Listen, when you said that stuff about being friends, I wasn't so sure about it," he started.

"Pfft, you're too late, anyway, she wouldn't want to be with you. She's got her eyes on somebody else," Pansy snapped.

Ooh… how do I say this?

"Actually, Pansy, when I said that I had my eyes on somebody else, I…" I trailed off, looking in Malfoy's direction, who was smirking at Pansy.

"What?" she cried, looking between Malfoy and I. Crap. I just knew she would react this way.

"Could you just leave us for a moment?" I asked the four of them. Pansy looked at me in shock, before storming off. Lavender gave me a sympathetic look, and followed.

"So you've had your eye on me, hey?" Malfoy asked me, smirking. I punched him lightly, and grinned.

"Don't be so cocky, you loser," I said.

"Oh, I'm so hurt!" he cried, holding his heart.

"Right," I said, laughing.

I brought his face closer to mine, and kissed him softly on the lips. He quickly responded, putting his arms around my waist and holding me closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You know, FRIENDS don't do this to each other!" yelled Pansy after I told her I was going out with Malfoy.

"Just leave her alone," Padma sighed.

"I agree with Pansy. Have you not learned anything while working with us?" argued Cho.

"Well, do any of you actually think Malfoy will take any of us back?" Lavender asked them.

"That's not the point!" screamed Pansy.

"Okay, settle down, Pans," Padma said softly.

"Whatever. The point is, if you get with Malfoy," she said Malfoy as though it was filth. Ironic really, about a month and a half ago she was saying I was filth.

She continued.

"And you're not friends with us anymore," she finished.

"Come on, Pansy, don't do thi-" Lavender started.

"NO! Let her make the decision," Pansy snapped. Wow, and I was thinking she was a true friend a few days ago.

"Well I guess that we won't be speaking to each other anymore," I replied. Cho stood with Pansy, but Lavender spoke up.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm still here. Gryffindors always stick together," she said.

"Me too," added Padma.

"But before you were the one saying that if I wasn't against Malfoy, then I wasn't with you," I said to Lavender.

"Yeah, I know, but… it's just… it's over now, so just forget it, okay?" she replied.

I nodded.

Pansy and Cho glared at us three, and stormed away.

"I'm so sorry you guys," I said sadly.

"Don't worry, he's not ours to keep," Padma replied.

"No, I just made you lose two friends," I said back.

"It's okay," Lavender said, although I could hear some remorse in her voice.

"Thanks you guys," I said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew Blaise liked me. So I had to go and talk to him. Besides, we were still friends.

"Hey Blaise," I said after I had found him.

"Hermione!" he said happily, giving me a hug.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing much, but I have something to tell you," I said.

"Oh, me too, well actually it's something I have to ask you," he replied.

"Okay, go ahead," I said.

"Um… Do you want to go to… Hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

Oh… Damn, I should have gone first.

"Actually, Blaise, that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm kinda going out with Draco," I said.

"What? Oh," he said slowly. He looked so shut down.

"Blaise, look at me," I said, tilting his head upwards to look at me.

"Don't feel bad or anything, okay?" I said. He nodded.

"It's alright. I always kind of knew you liked him for real, like… the way you were with him at the beach, and the campfire and all," he said.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah," I grinned, hugging him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2 weeks later, Graduation Day, and all the celebrations had finished. I couldn't believe it. Hogwarts was over. It was over.

What now?

"HERMIONE!" I heard Draco's voice.

"Hey!" I said happily. His hands were behind his back.

"I have something that's yours," he said cheekily.

"Did you take my quill? Or my Transfiguration book? I really need those!" I said, worried.

"Typical Hermione. Always worried about school stuff," he said.

"Anyway, it's this!" he said, bringing his hands back forward, with a green pin in his hands.

"Malfoy, you were meant to return that thing!" I said, talking about his Head Boy badge.

"Why, maybe I want to keep it for a souvenir, or… other reasons!" he said, frowning at my response.

"But it's like a tradition! You have to return that. It's been used by every Head Boy for 73 years!" I cried.

"Pfft. Tradition Schmamition," he said, waving his hands about, making his point, and barely missing my face.

"But you might get in heaps of trouble," I argued.

"Who cares? Besides, we're not going to be back at Hogwarts. And if anyone catches us, it'll be you who will be wearing it, therefore, you take the blame," he replied.

"RETURN IT!" I cried, reaching for it.

"No," he said, running away. I laughed as I began to chase him.

"Draco Malfoy, you are going down!"

**And there we have it. It's over. FINITO!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed over and over again, thanks heaps.**

**Look for my new story, which will be coming out in a few weeks time. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
